Gundam BLEED
by really-great-noodles1
Summary: Gundam SeedxWing xover After passing through a spacetime anomaly, a scientist from the A.C. timeline winds up in the Cosmic Era before the Beginning of SEED.
1. prologue

**Summary (Gundam SeedxWing x-over):** After passing through a space-time anomaly, a scientist from the A.C. timeline winds up in the Cosmic Era before the Beginning of SEED.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing, or Gundam seed/astray/destiny. This work of fiction is just something I'm doing for my own pleasure.

Note- This is my first try at writing a fanfic, so please tell me what you think and also feel free to give me any suggestions. I will try my best to update probably once a week

* * *

_It's been almost three years since the __Mariemaia __incident and" peace" has reigned earth since, but there are those who cannot adapt to such a world. One such person seeks to spark a new war in his belief that humanity cannot evolve as properly for there is no better incentive than pain for man to develop._

* * *

-Thoughts-

"Radio communication"

"conversation"

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

**Location: Near Mars orbit**

**A.C. 199 **

**New Years Eve**

**Normal P.O.V.**

A shuttle is flying at high speeds as it nears the red planet, behind it a Preventer force of about 7 white **SK-12SMS** Taurus mobile suits follow with guns aimed at the it. They are gaining on the shuttle an **ITS** (**I**nterplanetary **T**ransport **S**huttle) which is mostly used to transport cargo.

At the helm is a 24 year old man, with pitch black hair and brown eyes. Those who've known him would think it unbelievable that he of all people would be running from the authorities for stealing weapons. He was considered a genius, and was on his way to becoming one of the top leading engineers since the creators of the **GUNDAMS, **he had a very bright future ahead of him. What many didn't know was that he was one of the top MS engineers for the **Romefeller Foundation** in the last war

His name was Heinrich Kirioch, born in war torn Russia. Orphaned at seven, his parents murdered at the hands of the recent government for being supporters of a failed coup d'état.Afterwards he came to accept the fact that such a loss led him to push himself harder in his studies than he would have thought possible before that incident. This is why he joined **OZ** and later aligned himself with the Romefellers, participating in many of the top mobile suit projects during the war but never had the chance to lead one himself because of his age.

He saw it as his duty to use his brilliant mind to help create the war machines, in the sense that they would help humanity evolve as _the only way for man to further himself in life is to overcome suffering and learn from each of his mistakes, chaos is the fuel to human ingenuity. _His chaos theory is what led him to hate Relena Peacecraft with a passion, a woman who in his opinion worked to stall such progress.

This is why he now finds himself here on the run with the remnants of his last project, which in order to maintain "peace" has been all but destroyed. The four **OZ-02MD Virgo II**'s stored in the cargo pods, are the last remaining piece of his legacy left behind from the last war though these were different as they had cockpits since he never agreed with the whole **mobile doll** idea. _For without exposure to it man would become useless in the face of danger_.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Heinrich's P.O.V.**

"……peat, I repeat Heinrich kirioch this is Preventer Lt. Andros, please stand down or we will be forced two fire, you have one minute to respond". Damn how did they find me? I guess this happens when you underestimate them. There's no way I can get away with this. They probably know about the data I've taken from their HQ. The only way I could've made my escape was if I had had pilots with me.

"Your time is up you stop your shuttle this instant or we will fire". Is this it, to surrender would be like ending my life in a sense, but I can't let it end here. I guess there's no choi…… w-what is that? The controls won't respond!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Normal P.O.V.**

Up ahead of the **ITS** and its pursuing team an odd pattern of swirling lights came flashing into existence. This causes the Preventer team to stop, but the shuttle stayed on its course

"Is he insane, why would he keep heading towards that thing" asks Lt. Andros to no one in particular.

"Sir, I think it's being pulled in" said the pilot to his left.

"Everyone, get as far from it as fast as possible, we don't want to get sucked into it" Lt. Andros says

Engaging full thrusters they manage flee from the pull off weird black hole-like phenomenon, but they also helplessly watch as the fugitive's shuttle is already caught in its trap and headed strait for it.

As their clocks reach midnight the shuttle passes through the anomaly's epicenter and it vanishes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Location: Near Mars orbit**

**C.E. 55**

**Normal P.O.V.**

A dimensional rift appears above the planet, a shuttle flies out of it and closes disappears as if never there.

"What the heck was that?" Heinrich asks himself after finally regaining consciousness. He was sure that was a micro black hole, yet why was he alive. After checking that all systems were still functional, he began to figure out where he was.

He came to the conclusion that he was still in the same spot in orbit around Mars, but could not find any traces of his pursuers. From checking the time he knew that he was unconscious for a few hours yet why wasn't he boarded. There was no way they would just leave him be since they obviously knew he had stolen those very valuable "blueprints" and "data".

The only way he could check to see what was going on, was to probably check out whatever open frequency's there were from the colonies……

……**.4 hours later……**

……He has been listening the news non stop coming from the colon….no **PLANTS.** Any normal person would be freaking out by now but he has come to accept the harsh truth He is in an alternate reality, one in which there conflicts have been escalating between two branches of humanity naturals and coordinators. From what he knows of society it'll only be a matter of time before it escalates into full out war. Though these "coordinators" do seem to intrigue him, he may have dedicated the majority of his life in the research of weaponry, but he did dabble into genetics for a short while in his teenage years.

Even though he finds them interesting he can't really accept them, as "evolution" as these was done artificially not naturally. Though smaller in numbers compared to naturals, coordinators have already taken leaps ahead of their counterparts in the field of science. If war were to occur they would surely be quicker to adapt, and he is seventy percent sure that they would emerge victorious.

Allow this he cannot allow this as he can already predict that flaws will come to coordinators in the future due to the imbalances brought by manipulating DNA. Only "naturals" have the potential to achieve such an evolution which must occur the natural way. But the PLANTS will be the perfect aid in bringing about such a thin, by keeping "naturals on their toes by the will of not being overdone.

Now he just has to make it to earth and begin to set his plans in motion.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Location: Near Mendel**

**C.E 55**

**Normal P.O.V.**

**Two months later**

It's been a long time since he's left Mars' orbit, but he's almost there as he can already see the blue sphere that is Earth. He knows he doesn't have enough supplies to make it there. That is why he is on his way to the plants where he will try to sneak in and re-supply before heading towards the blue planet.

As he nears the space colonies of this era, he receives a distress signal deciding that this is a perfect opportunity at acquiring a vessel which may enter the PLANTS without any suspicion.

……**.one hour later………..**

When he finally gets there, he wishes he hadn't bothered as he spots a small civilian shuttle with a smoking thruster being approached by a **drake class **ship belonging to the **Eurasian Federation **according to the SOS it's fleeing from the war vessel and seeks assistance from any Zodiac alliance forces.

He really hates to do this but he really needs the civilian shuttle and it seems the hostile ship won't just hand it over.

Leaving the controls on auto-pilot he heads down to the cargo bay, as it seems there's only one way out of this.

"Let's see if doing those simulations weren't a waste of time" he grins as he makes his way there.

The cosmic era would host its first mobile suit battle almost a decade before **ZAFT** developed its own.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Location: Drake class ship **_**IVAN 8**_

**C.E. 55**

**CPT. Minovk's P.O.V.**

We were deployed here by the brass because we had Intel that a coordinator that escaped **Mendel** before the viral plague, would be passing through here and we were to confiscate whatever she had with her. After we damaged the shuttles left thruster we prepared to board it, then that blasted unknown had to show up.

"Ensign any word from the approaching vessel?" I asked him

"Negative sir, it's not responding to any of our hails" he replied

Shit! Then it must be a damn ZAFT vessel, answering the shuttles distress call.

"Ensign call for deployment of all our mobile armors it obviously has hostile intentions if its heading straight for us without making contact" I ordered coming up with some excuse for getting rid of it so we can complete our mission.

"But sir, visual shows it's not equipped with any weapons it could be another civilian shuttle for all we kn…"he paused as I interrupted his babbling.

"Ensign! You forget the chain of command I gave you an order and I expect you to follow it" I finished while directing a stern glare at him.

"F-forgive me s-sir, it w-wont happen a-again" he stuttered and finally gave the order for deployment.

"All six mobile armors deployed and headed for the unknown shuttle, sir" he said

"Order them to finish it as quickly as possible and then to surround our priority target, to keep them from getting any ideas" I Commanded.

"Captain we've received a message from the unknown shuttle, going on speaker now"

"I do hope you don't disappointment me, as I can't allow you to leave alive after what your about to see please do your best to survive" a young voice said through the speakers

Coordinator bastards and your arrogance I going to enjoy taking you ou……

"Captain! Something's coming out of the shuttle"

"What the hell is that?" said one of our pilots

"Is that a robot?" said another

"Is this some sort of joke?" said their squad leader

Is this some new weapon they've developed? I can't help but wonder why they would they use a bipedal machine for space combat?

As soon as my train of though finished it bolted straight towards us at a speed seemingly impossible for such a big machine.

That is when all hell came lose

"Sir, we've lost moebius **3**"

"FRANZ!!!! You bastard I'll kill yo…..AAAAHHHUUUGGH!!"

"Our bullets can't even dent it everyone regroup…ZZZZCCCHHZZ"

"We've lost contact with our squadron" said the ensign quivering

"Aim our cannons and torpedoes and give it everything we have" I ordered in a commanding voice

"Yes, sir"

"Weapons ready and aimed on target captain"

"Then on my mark………… FIRE!" I shouted

The ship trembled from the recoil of firing everyone of our shots nonstop. All we see now is a lot of smoke and debris from our moebius squadron. I hold my breath as the smoke clears as I awaited to see the smoldering ruins of the robot, then it cleared…..

"It can't be!"

"H-How?"

"Is-is that a freaking energy barrier"

That last statement made me, come back to reality as I saw that indeed the demonic robot was still there unscathed surrounded by some sort of "energy barrier". Uncanny speed, impenetrable defenses and energy weapons justwhat kind of monster are we facing.

Then it raised it's gun at our bridge and we saw no more…….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Heinrich's P.O.V.**

"Well that was fun" I stated as I returned to my shuttle. My body can already feel stress from controlling the **VIRGO** for so long. Was I to go against a bigger force I know that would not had held any longer.I cannot win this chess game just by myself, I will need to recruit some knights.

Shortly after my vessel parked right next to the no longer in distress civilian shuttle, I boarded it to greet the soon to be dead owner.

"Thank you so much, I didn't think anyone would answer" said a woman's voice as soon as I set foot in the shuttle.

"Think nothing of It" I calmly replied.

"But I've never seen anything like it, I didn't know ZAFT had such weapons" She exclaimed in awe.

"They don't" I said and quickly drew my pistol.

"Wha" BANG "...ugh" she didn't finish as I shot her between the eyes.

"Well easier than I thought, but why where you being followed" maybe I should have kept her alive long enough to tell me.

Later as I searched the shuttle I came a cross the wailing of a baby.

"What the hell" why would there be a baby here?

As I searched the baby's room I found a lot of interesting reading material.

**The Ultimate Coordinator** project, trying to force evolution through artificial means, fools.

Yet this "failure" seems to have survived where others have not, that in itself speaks that this is no normal baby. He pulled through that, showing he has great potential.

………Interesting.

"It seems I've found my first knight…..now what to call you?" I didn't have to think of one as it seems the woman had already chosen a name for him.

**CANARD PARS**……………………..

* * *

**To be continued…..**

Well this is the prologue I hope some of you liked it.

Id like to get at least 3 reviews before I post the next chapter, just to know if anybody's reading it.

Till next time….


	2. Ch1:Birth of OZ, rise of gundam

**Summary (Gundam SeedxWing x-over):** After passing through a space-time anomaly, a scientist from the A.C. timeline winds up in the Cosmic Era before the Beginning of SEED.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing, or Gundam seed/astray/destiny. This work of fiction is just something I'm doing for my own pleasure.

**Notes-** Here's the difference between fission and fusion energy.

Fission is achieved by breaking apart the isotopes of highly purified feedstock, such as uranium or plutonium. The downside to it, is that is its radioactive byproducts and meltdowns.

Fusion is achieved by combining nuclei together; the temperature required is in the millions of degrees. Superheated plasma and the focusing of laser power are two methods to achieve this threshold energy. Fusion requires so much energy that it needs a very advanced reactor, but the advantage is it would produce (output) more than it consumes.

Fission energy reactors are used for the gundams in** SEED** while fusion reactors are used in those of **WING**.

Since their different types of "Nuclear energy" let's "assume" **N-Jammers** wouldn't affect a fusion reactor.

-**charmeloen80-** I haven't though of any pairings as of yet I don't even know if I'll have any. Should I?

**Age:** all four of the knights are the same age except for **Ryoji **who's a year older.

**Chaos Archipelago**- They're just some islands located in the Indian Ocean, if you want to know exactly where they are just Google Indian Ocean

-- Thoughts --

"Radio communication"

"Conversation"

_-- telepathic conversation --_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Birth of ****OZ,**** rise of ****GUNDAM**

* * *

**Location: Equatorial Union, Indian Ocean, Chaos Archipelago**

**C.E. 61**

**Heinrich's P.O.V.**

"DIE! DIE! DIE! HAHAHAHAH…ZZZPT…AUGHHH……." Another failure attempt, even if it's just a simulation it's still a bit scary to see all the damage he could have done.

After eight tries I think I've come with a conclusion; the **Zero System **places much more strain on the brain of a coordinator. From the data I've gathered it seems because of their higher brain function, the A.I. tries to use its full potential which is more than any human body or mind can handle. This leads to the commonly known side-affect of driving the pilot insane, seconds after activating.

I guess I'll have to stay with just using naturals as they seem to hold out much longer before succumbing to it.

It's been six years since I arrived at the Cosmic Era, and have been working on my projects in secret. Though it will be quite a while before I finish, since mobile suits have not been created and I have no parts which is why I'm forced to create them from scratch.

I've also recruited a few pawns recently after I made sure that they were loyal to my cause. Although not too exceptional they still show a lot of skill in piloting the **VIRGO** **II**'s, But as mentioned they're just pawns and Knights are what I need. I already have the candidates but their still too young to participate in any missions.

First there is **Canard Pars**; he really has exceeded my expectations. Able to learn at a rate faster than any child (even me) I've ever heard of, where he not a coordinator the raven haired, violet eyed child would have become the perfect soldier with the **Zero System**. But I can't test the Zero System on him, without risking losing him. I just recently told him of his origins and how I came to adopt him, this seems to have given him a life's goal which is to surpass the so called "Ultimate Coordinator" and prove he is no "failure". He also seems to think of me as his "father", which I don't mind since in a way it ensures total obedience. It also seems he hold's resentment towards his kind for abandoning him for another.

Next two are "naturals", the **Dellumais **twins, François and Sarah; after observing them in an orphanage I witnessed the blonde haired, blue eyed duo work in perfect sync in anything they do together. Even though not identical twins they seem to share some connection akin to ESP. After dwelling on it I came across a "Newtype" theory, which tells of those who have taken a step in evolution and have developed some sort of spatial awareness. There is still a lot of data to be gained from them and there's no better way to gain that than in combat, where they will be pushed to their limits.

..And last but not least there is the stoic **Ryoji Katsuhara**; with brown hair and sapphire eyes, this boy could be this dimensions version of **Eve wars** hero, **Heero Yuy. **Even though a natural he has above average physique for his age and a very sharp mind especially in the field of mechanics. He will be the perfect test subject for the **Zero System **when he comes of Age. Although the hardest to deal with at the beginning, he became content after I told him we would fight against the PLANTS in the future. Seems he has an extreme hate towards coordinators. After doing some research I found out his family was a victim of a coordinator terrorist attack and leaving him as the only survivor.

These are my four knights, who's strength I will use to conduct my experiment on humanity.

In the time I've been here I also realized that my plans would require funding, which is exactly why after looking for a while I've chosen the **Chaos archipelago** -such a befitting name- as my home base. Since it belonged to a third world power, it was easy to establish a company, **WING-Tech** without much hassle. This was accomplished through an alliance with **Farrukh Siyar** He is a wealthy and very influential man in Indian, said to be descendant of the ancient nobility. He wishes to lead his homeland to greatness and thinks himself the one meant for this task. After showing him what mobile suits (**Taurus**')-I started building them, as they were cheaper to build than the more advanced units- could do I told him that with my machines his goals would no longer be a dream. In reality, I couldn't care less for what his plans are, as I will get rid of him after I no longer have any more use for him.

**WING-tech** is rapidly growing into the biggest "civilian" technological supplier this side of the globe. Although not officially the owner -Farruk is our figure head-, I have access to all of its resource's for my work. I was also pleased to discover that in this reality there hasn't been any success in achieving energy through **Fusion**, since they still only rely on **Fission** reactors. This has given us a huge advantage over any other faction, because of the higher energy output without relying too much on natural resources. Thus we are able to use vast amount of energy without the lost of too many of our limited resources. Though I do admire some of their discoveries, as they themselves, seem to have begun dwelling into new types of science, such as this "colloid particle".

……**Six years later………..**

I guess it was inevitable.

News have reached me of **ZAFT**'s bizarre new war machines, humanoid exoskeletons meant for combat or in it's proper name "MOBILE SUITS".

It seems the PLANTS also see war coming in the near future, as the relations between naturals and coordinators have worsened over the years. Even though Their **GINN**'s are a miniscule threat in my eyes they are still far more advanced than anything any Earth (there is an exception) nation has. At the pace things are going it will only be a matter of time before they improve on this technology, though before things become too uncontrollable I'll have to proceed with my plans

During this time we've also brought some of those in The Indian government in under our banner, by promising them we could raise their standing in office once we take over. After that and a few assassinations (with the aid of our private army, for which I still need to name) we replaced those in power with those loyal to our cause (By now Wing-tech has a monopoly over almost all industry in India, as we produce vastly more than we consume. That is something none of our competitors know of, as Farruk has decided that our advanced generators be kept secret from the rest of the world). Now we won't have any problems with the government in the future for when we set my plans in motion.

There's also this **Blue Cosmos** group which has gained huge support all over the world against coordinators, and from what my spies tell me they're members include leaders from many leading nations.

What troubles me is their fanaticism; nothing good can come out of that and I will have to deal with them if they interfere with objectives. Though for now they're doing a splendid job in raising the tensions between both sides.

Beside's working on my main projects I've also begun the construction of **OZ-12SMS Taurus**', though not as many as I'd like they are enough to take on any single army at the current time. The biggest problem up to date was making **Gundanium**, because of its location. The best **Lagrange point** was in L-4 far from the prying eyes of ZAFT and Earth facilities in space, since it was the most isolated of the five. We had to construct a "factory" to "build and test our new shuttles in Zero-G". Our excuse was that we thought it the only part of space that was safe from coordinators. Aside from that we also had to build a **Mass Driver** to allow us to get there, since using someone else's would have been a security risk.

All of this Left us almost in bankruptcy and the only way we pulled through was through expanding into most of South East Asia, and we have risked being put on the spotlight.

India's way of living has vastly increased since the days before **WING-Tech** was established. Thanks to us the **GNI** (Gross National Income) has increased by a very large margin that it can no longer be considered a third-world nation, but not a leading power of Earth …yet. Also ignoring the insistence from Farruk, I have convinced him to not expand and improve the military beyond the point where they could be seen as a threat by any other nation.

The reason;

To fit in with his prey, a wolf needs sheep clothing

**...3 years later……..**

**Location: Chaos Archipelago, OZ HQ, underground facility.**

**C.E. 70**

**Normal P.O.V.**

A black mobile suit squadron of four is seen moving through the thick jungle constantly looking for any kind of any sign of their foe. They know he's out there, waiting for the opportune time to strike. They suddenly hear movement to the left, suddenly another mobile suit of similar design to theirs only white, walks out of cover to meet them.

"Hey kid, aren't you being a bit too cocky?" asks the one in the lead obviously in command.

The only response he gets is the hostile MS suddenly charging towards them.

"You little PUNK!, DON't UNDERSTIMATE US!" he pauses then orders, "alright men let's show him why were the elite".

"SIR! YES SIR!" they shout in unison as they level their weapons at the hostile.

……………**7 Minutes later……….**

"Oh crap! Behind m…."

"SIMULATION OVER, WHITE TEAM IS VICTORIOUS" a monotone voice is heard over the speakers.

"Oh man we got our butts handed to us" says the first person to come out of one of the training pod

"No kidding" responds the second.

"Sheesh, talk about overkill" says the third.

"We did our best, so don't feel too bad. Besides that pilot, he's one of 'them' " states the fourth and apparently the leader.

All heads turn as they hear the last pod opening, a second later emerges a young man with long dark raven hair down to his shoulders and hard violet eyes.

He nods to them and silently takes his leave of the area.

As he exits the SIM room, he is intercepted by a pair of nearly identical teens with long blonde hair and blue eyes. Were it not that one was obviously female considering her chest, you cold not have told them apart for they were dressed in identical style of clothing and had their long hair tied in a ponytail.

"Guess who just…..." the female one says smiling.

"…..Set a new……" says the male one smiling as well.

"……..record" they both finish.

With a twitch of his left eyebrow he answers "how many times have I told you to cut that out? It's creepy".

"We……." Begins the male one

"…Know……" responds the female one.

"…..and it's why we do it" they finish in unison.

(Sigh) "Why do I even bother" he sighs and reply's in an irritated tone. He turns and walks down the hall towards the mess room.

"WAIT!…" "…UP!"

**Canard's P.O.V.**

"So why are you guys back to base? I thought father gave you an important mission not too long ago?" could they have finished that fast, father's missions never last less than a week and they left two days ago.

"Don't…" begins **Francois**.

"…Really…" says **Sarah**.

"….know?" they finish in a confused manner which suggests they're thinking along the same lines as I am.

"Professor…." "…Kirioch…" "…ordered our return". They state in their "way" of speaking.

So something must be up.

"You know……" "…..we saw Ryoji…." "on our way here." Ryoji huh. It has been a while since we've last seen each other, the only time all of us are together is when conducting a team exercise and those only happen once every two months. Plus lately he has been skipping those and has spent countless days in dad's Lab. Not a few days ago father did look very happy after finally coming out, I wonder what could be going on in th……

"Hey Ryoji……" "……long time….." "……no see" this brings me out of my thoughts, as I look at the one mentioned.

Sitting there eating is the oldest of our "group". He still has the same short hair do, but his eyes have become somewhat colder.

"Francois" "Sarah" He greets both, looks at me and pauses "……..Canard".

Of course it's no secret that he doesn't like coordinators and I've sort of grown used his treatment. Though from how I've seen him react to others of my kind, at least I know he "tolerates" me.

"Ryoji" I respond in a plain tone. Then silence ensues.

Afterwards we each got our own meals and joined him at his table, as we have always been distant from the other operatives. We are the youngest, yet we are also the most intimidating as we each were given the title "Knights" by father which carries some weight around here. None of us know exactly what his plans are, but we do know it has something to do with ZAFT. It's been three years since they "Invented" their own mobile suits. Although no one aside from ZAFT has seen them in battle we know how effective a mobile suit can be. Since we were seven (eight for Ryoji) years old we've been training in mobile suit combat along the other operatives until they no longer proved to be any challenge and we had to practice amongst ourselves. Unlike Their GINN's our mobile suits are natural friendly (since except for me all of our operatives are naturals and we have a machine father built capable of determining If one is or not), as well as much more powerful.

"Canard, Ryoji, Sarah, and Francois; you are wanted at Professor Kirioch's office immediately" Was heard over the speakers.

As we left in haste we never noticed the commotion happening around the TV area…..

**Heinrich's P.O.V.**

"…..and because of the recent tragedy of Copernicus we have come to the conclusion that we cannot continue to allow the PLANTS to do as they wish, As of now the **EARTH ALLIANCE** Declares war on the PLANTS" I turn the TV off, as I heard all I needed.

The stage has been set and after years of preparation I think we are ready to begin setting my plans in motion.

"Professor they're here" ah yes, my "Knights" it's time to put all the effort I've spend preparing them, to good use. "Sent them in" I respond to my secretary.

As the doors to my office open I can't help but study them, they sure have grown, it seemed like only yesterday that they were those kinds I found without a purpose. Now After Countless years I think they're ready to do what they were raised to do.

"I believe you're all wanting to know why I've called you here" after they nod their heads I continue "well let's say today is the day you'll be officially knighted" I get up and walk towards them, when I stop in front of them I point to a corner of the room containing four suitcase's. Seeing the confused looks they give me I tell them to open on each.

When they do so their eyes widen as the cases reveal black Napoleonic style uniforms with an insignia of a smirking lion, but what attracts their attention is the addition of a shining golden badge showing an armored knight's helm.

"As of now you're officially Knight's of **OZ**, which from now on will be the name of our organization. That badge classifies you as the elite amongst the elite". I pause to let them process what I've just said.

"Just moments ago the EA has declared war on the PLANTS and you will finally begin to take on "real missions" from this moment on. We won't interfere unless completely necessary, but our priority is to prevent ZAFT''s victory" after another silent pause I ask "Have you understood what I've just told you?" they nod in confirmation.

"Good, now follow me" And without another word I walk out of my office and towards one of my labs.

**Heinrich's underground lab**

**Normal P.O.V.**

They arrive at one of the professor's private labs, one of those in which only he and those authorized by him are allowed to go. They're all anxious to see what the professor has been working on all these years, except for Ryoji who has been the only one allowed in there and has kept info as to what went in there secret from the rest.

As the doors open they can't see a thing as all lights seem to be off all except the one abovethe professor. "For as long as you have been alive I've been working on this project and like I said before you will be put in dangerous missions. Which is exactly why you will receive THESE" finishes Professor Kirioch spreading his arms apart as the lights come on. Revealing four mobile suits they've never seen before. Two of them look like the Virgo's except for the color and the weapons mounted on them. The other two's design are totally new, one having a Mohawk and the other almost angelic.

"These four are the Units you will use during your missions and from which you collect data during any battle" says the professor.

"Now then, Sarah and Francois please step up" the two mentioned step forward.

"You two will pilot the **OZ-13MSX1 Novus Vayeate** (Sarah)and **OZ-13MSX2 Novus Mercurius **(Francois), each of these are built of gundanium, have an ultra compact fusion reactor, carry eight planet defensors and the experimental **PX system**".

"PX system?" they ask at the same time, not using their usual form of speech since they know the professor hates it.

"The PX System is able to cause a short period of "super-charge" when activated; temporarily boosting the suit's speed and power, while stimulating an adrenaline surge in the pilot. If abused" he pauses and gives them a hard stare "the PX System could cause damage to the suit and the pilot." Another pause "also using it in synch will allow you to control each other's planet defensors".

"What make them different are their weapons" "the N**ovus** **Vayeate** uses a very powerful Long range precision **Sniper canon**" he pauses "though it not as fast as the N**ovus** **Mercurius** it is able to make repeated shots because of it's back-mounted particle accelerator".

"As I previously mentioned the Mercurius is faster, thanks to its superior thrusters, but lacks the firepower of the **Vayeate**. Since it is a close-mid range combat unit, equiped with a shield made of gundanium attached to its arm an the **Buster Sword**. It is a large, flat, double edged sword able to cut through any known alloy, even gundanium and it is able to deflect energy beams. It also has the ability to send an arc of energy with a swipe towards an enemy, this is possible through charging the sword with energy from the suits core-reactor (causing it to glow). It is an offensive and defensive tool, the drawbacks are that if over used it can overheat the suits core, so you need to give it time to cool off".

"Ryoji, please step forward" in a steady pace he walks up to the professor.

"You will be piloting the **OZ-00MS2 Tallgeese" **(same color and design of **Tallgeese III **without the beam rod)after indicating mentioned suit he continues "it is a well rounded mobile suit meant for close, mid and long range combat. It's equiped with a beam lance, a shoulder mounted beam cannon, advanced thrusters for high maneuverability and speed and attached to the arm is a gundanium shield that emits an energy coating meaning it can take a tremendous amount of damage from both solid and energy weapons".

"But what makes it truly fearsome is that it is equipped with the **Zero System**" he can't help but boast and takes a minute to realize what he has just said. Ryoji's eyes widen upon hearing this, then grins.

"Father what is this zero system?" asks Canard, stepping next to the others after the professor's last statement.

"It is just an experimental improvement of the PX system" he lies not wanting Canard to get any Ideas.

"Well Canard I guess your next" now everyone turns to the last and possible the most interesting Unit.

"This is the** OZ-01GMS **(**G**undam **M**obile **S**uit)** Wing Gundam**" (the Hajime Katoki version) "Meant for close and long range combat this unit is equipped with a shield like the **Tallgeese**'s, a much more advanced cannon dubbed the **Buster gun** capable of extreme collateral damage but has a limited amount of four shots before needing to cool off, very fast and agile, and beam sabers on each shoulder. Its wings have two abilities the first; serve as thrusters for extreme burst of speed or the second; emit colloid particles capable of creating an active cloaking system which masks the suit from both visual and sensor detection; but both can't be used at the same time.

"I've put my hopes in you four, with your power we will change the world. Such is the mission of OZ "to unite earth under our banner". We might even have to do things we might not be proud of, but some things have to be done for the greater good. Are you with me?" he asks in a very endearing tone

They nod; as they all now know their primary goals and will do all they can to achieve them.

"Then let's begin………."

**Three month's later**

**Location: Aprilius One, special unit's conference room.**

**C.E. 71**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Six youth's in their teens and an adult, all dressed in ZAFT's red elite uniform file into the room. After finding their seats a white dressed man in his late forty's obviously a commander addresses them.

"Are we all here?" they nod. "Good then lets begin debriefing" he pauses and begins " Since the war started we have been steadily gaining the upper hand over the EA (from now on this is how I'll refer to the earth alliance) as we have taken their ability to use nuclear power, taking over territories such as Africa became easier. Although they do have a few talented moebius pilots they still aren't enough to change the tide of the war especially against our mobile suit forces" he pauses "but we know that it will only be a matter of time before they themselves come up with some type of technology to counter our advantage. That is why we have placed agents in of all the places outside of ZAFT where this might take place. This was done with much ease as it's almost impossible to tell a coordinator apart from a natural. The only place we've had any difficulty infiltrating has been **WING-Tech,** Southeast Asia's biggest producer of Civilian used technology" just after this statement one of the youth present with ruby red hair raises his hand. "Yes, Mr. Zambian is it?" a nod "what is your question?" Reine Zambian answers "why would we try to infiltrate such a corporation may I ask?" says the one known as Reine "Yes at first I also had the same thoughts and was about to stop attempting. That is until four days ago our only 'natural' agent stationed at the Wing-Tech's headquarters in India, New Deli made a very shocking discovery".

"Attached to his last report we were sent this picture" he says then clicks a button from the remote in his hands. The screen in front of them reveals 3 black and red mobile suits with a yellow visor on its head it looks like a Taurus. Some of those in the room gasp at the revelation this picture has given. "It seems that Wing-Tech has decided to expand their industry by going into military products. Though we don't know how effective these would be in battle, the fact that they have gotten this far is a dire threat to the PLANTS." Turning off the screen he continues "And this is why you're here. Even though a recently created unit we believe thatthe_ ghosts of Junius 7_ are perfect for this task" he finishes.

After a large period of silence the same teen from before raises his hand and asks the question in everyone's mind "Ummm…. Sir, just what is our task?" The commander looks at him and smiles "Well Mr. Zambian, According to the report it seems that some very important "equipment" is being shipped from their factory at **L4** to Earth. We are eighty percent sure that this is one of their mobile suits; and that is where you come in, we want you to intercept and bring this shipment to the PLANTS. They will probably be escorted by a mercenary ship for protection. Two Laurasia-class ships will be sent, one will intercept our target while the other one holds by the debris belt. Once you capture it you are to regroup and return by taking the route through the debris belt, passing by Earth and avoid any Alliance forces if possible". After letting what he just said sink in he continues "Also Congratulations Mr. Lucen you've been promoted to **commander** for this mission." astonished the newly promoted commander responds "Thank you, sir.

"Another team led by Commander **Le Creuset** has already begun its mission in retrieving the units being built by the EA on Heliopolis. We must have these units so that we may know what to prepare for the future; the fate of the PLANTS is in your hands" the commanding officer finishes and leaves the room.

'Commander' Lucen walks to the front and addresses his team "Now begin preparations, we leave in a day".

**Two weeks later **

**Location: Point between Earth and Wing-Tech L4 factory.**

**C.E. 71**

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Target approaching ahead of schedule sir, what are your orders?"

"It doesn't change anything, Everyone into positions"

……………**.20 minutes later……………….**

A WING-Tech cargo shuttle along with its escort of a yellow drake-class passes by the remains of a battle between the EA and ZAFT. Without knowing it, they're being watched by GINN's hidden behind the bulk of several destroyed battleships.

"……now" and they spring into action.

……………**.15 minutes later…….**

After having successfully destroyed the drake ship and its contingent of mobile armors they moved on to take the shuttle. After a brief fire fight with the crew and without taking any casualties they finally make it to the cargo bay to see their catch.

"So commander Lucen, what do you think's in there?" one of the pilots asks Commander, **Kamil Lucen** age 28, orange hair and pilot of the only** ZGMF-515 CGUE **in the unit. "Don't know, but we'll find out soon enough. Open the doors" he motions for his two of his subordinates at the controls.

The sight that greets them leaves them flabbergasted.

In front of them is a pure white mobile suit with four spikes on its back meant to look like wings and what appears to be some fancy glider beneath its feet. It is a fearsome looking machine, even though it is at least 19 meters in height (at least 2 meters smaller than a GINN). Right Beside its designation code is written.

"**OZ-02** **G**undam **M**obile **S**uit **Pegasus" **the newly promoted commander reads out loud. -**OZ**? I thought this was built by WING-Tech-.

"Gun...dam" Reine can't help but blurt out. -**- **Odd name -**-** they all think.

"Alright, let's load it up and be on our way, it seems they managed send out a distress call before being boarded and they'll surely be sending more mercenaries against us." With that the retrieval team extracts the Mobile suit, blow up the shuttle and return to their ship. "Captain, how long till we reach the edge of the debris belt?" Lucen asks. "I'd estimate at least two days" responds the ships captain. -- These kids' lives are my responsibility now and if anything were to happen…… I guess I shouldn't jinx it, but I can't help but worry that this was too easy. Just leave it be- he shakes his head -Well then, let's see what makes that unit so special then -- are his thoughts as he heads to the mobile suit bay.

**Location: L4, Wing-Tech (OZ), space-craft (Mobile suit) Factory **_**El Dorado**_

**C.E. 71**

**Normal P.O.V.**

"DAMN IT!!!" shouts the black and gold clothed officer in charge of the station. "I want the one responsible for sending the shuttle ahead of schedule SHOT!", (BANG) "already done sir" says his aide. -- Good riddance, now onto the other problem, I have to fix this or it's my head -- he turns to his aide "are 'they' on they're way?" "Yes sir, I called for them ten mi….". "We're…." "…are…" "….here" -- I can't believe I have to depend on 'them' --. The officer addresses them "Not long ago we received a distress signal from the cargo you were supposed to escort. It seems that ZAFT somehow got info on what was in it. I know it was ahead of schedule, but I assure you that the one responsible has been taken care of. From this moment on you two are to retrieve what was stolen, but you're main priority is to prevent it from reaching the PLANTS. Leave no witnesses if possible."

"Roger!" the blonde haired duo simultaneously responds before sprinting out of the room.

"Um… sir, not questioning your judgment or anything but do you really think they can do it? From what we understood of the SOS it mentioned a full Laurasia battle group." asks the officer's aide. The CO reply's with a hard look "You may not believe it, but sending those two may have been overkill." The officer responds making his aides eyes almost pop out of his sockets from such a statement.

**Location: Near Debris belt, Laurasia class vessel, **_**grave keeper**_

**C.E. 71**

**Commander Lucen's P.O.V.**

I can't believe it.

From what tests we've conducted, this unit is simply amazing. This is more advanced than any other machine I've ever heard of. It draws power from some sort of new ultra compact nuclear reactor -just how did they bypass they bypass the effects of our N-Jammers- , is built of a very light metal that is harder than any known alloy and from the looks of it seems it's glider is armed to the teeth. To think what would have happened had something like this been on the enemy's side in any of my previous battles brings a chill to my spine.

Yet from its designation code it seems that it's wasn't the only one built. That is why we must get back at all costs or soon ZAFT will be at a great disadvantage once these are mass produced. Now I'm pretty sure that we will be followed as I can't imagine its creators just giving up such a masterpiece.

……And it won't be as easy as before. Those under my command, even if coordinators will have a tough battle up ahead and I must make sure that they all make it back home. My six subordinates; the first three with me are **Reine Zambian** age fifteen with wild read hair and blue eyes. The youngest and also the most impulsive of our unit, but also one of the most gifted mobile suit pilots around. **Kaoru Tsarlis,** 16 years old and the only female in the unit. Her exotic long neon hair and bright amber eyes betray her personality as she is one of our most serious and dedicated of pilots. **Shou Nigato** age 17, he has long silver hair and eyes. My second in command, though lively most of the time, he knows when it's time to get serious.

Group B on the other Laurasia waiting for us consist of; **Jonah Unamst** age 16, he has black bowl cut hair and dark eyes. He supposedly swore his life to me after I saved him from death, at our second battle as a team. **Roland Mikano** age 16, very brash and arrogant, the blue haired, violet eyed teen is the one I worry for the most, since such traits can get you killed in battle. Last is **Gerard Algahad **age 16, long blonde hair and hazel eyes, he is Roland's best friend. Though he is nothing like him as from what I've seen he's very mild natured.

Even if they are much younger than me (28) I consider them all very close friends. One thing we all have in common is that we all lost family at Junius 7, hence the name of our unit (ghosts of Junius 7).

"Captain, our second group has been detected up ahead" I hear the CIC address the captain. "Good, alert them we are approaching and we have succeeded on our mission" "On it, sir". Well I guess our last task is to pass by earth without any trouble and it's over. As I am about to leave the bridge I stop after hearing what the Radar operator says next "captain, we have two unknowns inbound at an incredible speed they'll be on visual in thirty seconds." Is this their retrieval force?

"We have a visual" I hear after thirty seconds.

Two mobile suits one blue, the other red are seen on the Bridge's main monitor. They also seem to have caught up thanks to the huge rockets strapped on their backs, could they really have come without any support. As I see them up close I can tell their not normal units, as they seem to have custom weapons attached.

"CIC, call all of the pilots to their mobile suits this instant and to be ready for combat." That chill in my spine returns as I look back at the hostile's and see them detaching their rockets, now coming at a more moderate speed. I leave for the mobile suit bay.

…**..MS Hanger….**

"Everyone, into your units, Shou stay with me." "Yes, commander" I'm still getting used to being called that. With that I watch, as our Four **GINN High Maneuver Type** units launch (two of them piloted by generic reserve pilots who have no importance). "I want you to pilot the **CGUE** for this battle" "but sir, what will you pilot?" I look at the white stolen unit and I can see his eyes widen in realization. "You can't, it hasn't even been tested in battle yet, shouldn't you go in a unit your more familiar with?" I shake my head "the controls aren't much different from that of our designs. Plus those two obviously came for it, so with it in battle they have no reason to come after the ship." he nods after hearing my reasons and climbs into my old CGUE. When he sorties out I begin to climb on the white unit and Turn on its OS. **G**enetic on **U**niversal **N**eutrally **D**ifferent **A**lloy **M**obile suit comes on in the screen. That it can use nuclear power still baffles me.

"Commander Lucen, catapult ready for launch" the CIC's voice comes over the COM link. I guess this is it, show me your power 'gundam'.

"**Kamille Lucen**, **Pegasus**…… Launching!!!" and with that I exit the ship.

………**Outside the ship……**

"Commander, thank god you're here, we've been overwhelmed since we launched. These guys are aces and they seem to be faster than our units." I hear Shou's voice say.

"I copy that, let's divide into two groups. Shou, you take Kaoru and (generic reserve pilot 1) and confront the blue one. Reine, (generic reserve pilot 2), we're going after the red one." With that we take of for our appointed targets, as we approach the red unit I see that it's another totally unknown model. They both seem to be really fast just as fast as this one though, as they keep evading our bullets with skills only possessed by an ace of battle. As we exchange shots they seem to simply be content with firing at us with their rifles (not energy, ballistic ammo) and evading what we throw at them. This is really irritating it's as if we were playing some sort of game. That is when I finally start to look to see if this contraption has any weapons stored anywhere. Then I found it, it seems that the glider itself stores all of its weapons and has weapons of its own. As the inventory comes up I can't help but once again be amazed by this machine.

Energy rifle, beam sabers, gundanium shield…. the list goes on.

Natural's and they're warlike nature is truly something to be feared.

Equipping energy rifle and gundanium shield. With that slots open in the glider and the said items spring into the Pegasus' hands. Then, charging at the red mobile suit at full speed, I aim and fire.

They all miss, yet both now seem to be staring at me.

"Well….." comes a female voice over the COM link. "……It was…." Continues a male's voice "…..fun" both voices finish simultaneously. "But we guess….." "……it's time we….." "…..finish this" they say again in there same manner of speech. Are these bastards mocking us?

After saying this they both reached for their main weapons. Some type of large rifle and a huge sword.

The blue one flies back and out of the range of our guns while the red one charge's straight at us. As the one with the sword approaches at an even increased speed, a yellowish red beam of light hits (Generic pilot 1) and causing an explosion. When we look back towards the red unit we see it next to (generic pilot 2) with its blade pierced through it. We know he's dead from the red blots of blood flowing from it.

Suddenly it blasts off as a hail of bullets passes through its previously occupied position.

"Commander, it seems you could use the help" I hear Roland's voice Through the COM link. Without noticing our battle has led us near the edge of the Debris belt, where our reinforcements awaited.

With renewed vigor we began a counter assault against the two. I pull out the **Pegasus'** beam blade behind its shield and began a one-on-one duel with the red (**Mercurius**) unit, and its skills with the massive sword are apparently top notch as he manages to fight me and block the attacks from my team. As we trade blows my shield finally wears out and is shattered by the constant swings of the enemy. I pull back realizing that it was foolish to fight him in his obvious forte of combat. Though he follows and continues our sword fight

"GUAHHHH……." (Generic pilot 3) becomes another victim of our 'blue' (**Vayeate**) enemy. Even if I didn't know the pilots that well, they died under my command and can't help but feel responsible. I charge again this time locking swords with 'red'.

After seeing this as a chance Roland charges straight for 'red' with his blade drawn and thrusts it straight for its cockpit.

Only for his blade to shatter upon impact, 'red' pushes my blade off of his and swings his 'blade' at Roland's GINN tearing it in half.

"Roland!!!!!" cries out Gerard as he heads straight for his friends killer, only for him to be shot mid-charge by 'blue'.

Damn it this can't be happening. I'm losing too many and we haven't harmed them in any way. What good is this gundam if it can't even make a difference? As I remember its designation number I come to the realization that these 'two' must be these units' predecessors. The others don't stand a chance.

"Shou" "yes, sir" he responds. "I place you in command as of this moment, but my last order to you is to take everyone back to the Laurasias and flee back home as fast as possible…… I'll hold them of as long as I can" "But, sir we….." I stop his protest "Shou that is my last order to you, please obey it" I say in an almost desperate tone. With that they start making they're way back to the ship. Suddenly 'blue's' beam hits one of our ships. Damn I can't let them take the other one. It is at that moment that I come across one of the Pegasus supposed most dangerous weapon, as I activate it my vision turns red and the last thing I see on the screen are ZERO SYSTEM……

**Normal P.O.V**.

As the team makes their way back to the last remaining Laurasia, two start to turn back.

"Jonah, (generic pilot 4), what are you guys doing." Shou's voice is heard.

"I won't abandon the commander here, I owe him my life" is Jonah's response.

"Those bastards took my brother, and there's no way I'll let it end like this." We hear (generic Pilot4) say. Soon they're both right nest to the **Pegasus**.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHH…."** They hear the commander scream and the battle takes an eerie pause as the **Pegasus'** stops and its chest starts to glow bright green. Then its previously unused wings (spikes) move away from the suit still connected to the Pegasus through some wire's and pierce the **GINN**'s on each of it sides. And start to tear them apart.

"**HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA LET THEIR RAIN BLOOD" **Lucen's warped voice is heard over everyone's speakers.

"Jonah!!" the last remaining three pilots cry. "Everyone back to the ship something's happened to the commander" shou is heard saying. With that they make haste to the last ship.

The **Pegasus** then focuses on its previous enemies moving in an incredible boost in speed, it blasts off towards 'red'. As it nears it its glider shoots a barrage of laser fire and forces it to block. As it gets within arms length, the **Pegasus'** glider provides it with another beam saber and with skills not previously seen it starts to overwhelm the Mercurius in blade combat with the help of it's wire controlled spikes. Seeing this the **Vayeate** starts to take shots at it without putting its partner in danger, yet the white mobile suit evades its shots with unnatural ease and heads straight for it.

-- _SIS, stay away from it, this thing is using **tha **--, --You don't mean --, -- Yes! it's exactly as the Base commander said... --_

**Begin-Flashback**

As the two were in their mobile suits ready to launch in pursuit of the stolen unit, the Base commander's voice is heard. "You two, professor Kirioch has just contacted me and told me that unit is equipped with the **ZERO SYSTEM**. He mentioned that if a coordinator was to use the Pegasus and pilot it against you, that you were to destroy it at all costs or it could destroy you."

**End-Flashback**

Engaging full thrusters the **Vayeate** speeds away from the approaching **Pegasus'**. -- T_hen should we should use 'that'?" "It seems to be our only option"_ and so ends the twins telepathic conversation.

"Activating" "activating"

"**PX System**" "**PX System**"

"NOW!!!" they cry simultaneously, as they're units release their planet defensors and they counter attack the Pegasus.

……**On the Laurasia **_**Icarus**_** bridge…..**

After the two **GINN'**s and sole **CGUE** make it back, the ship begins to flee through the debris belt. The three make it to the bridge and witness or what they can of the epic battle between their commander and its attackers, as the visual sensors can't keep up with their godly speed. Ten minutes later it's suddenly over as a bright light fills the screen and all that is left standing are the two enemies.

-- Commander…… -- they can't help but let tears burst from their eyes.

**………..Mercurius and Vayeate………..**

"It's…." "…."over" the twins reply breathing hard, the result of using the PX System.

**……..begin Flashback……..**

As the **Pegasus'** spikes burst forth toward the Vayeate it slams into its barrier produced by its six planet defensors. As they swerve around it and try to strike it's unprotected behind, six more appear surrounding it in a sphere of energy.

The **Pegasus** backs off, as the **Vayeate** fires at it resulting in a destroyed spike. It brings another beam blade out of its glider and turns around to block the **Mercurius'** massive sword. As they once again lock swords the **Pegasus**' glider detaches itself and comes around the **Mercurius'** behind. Opening all of its gun ports it fires eight beams of energy at the **Mercurius**, who cant seem to get away or turn to block, because of the **Pegasus**. Just then twelve_ planet defensors_ stop the beams before it reaches the red unit. the two MS back away and the two siblings regroup to think up a strategy, knowing that the enemy seems to predict they're moves before even make them, they then decide to do the unpredictable. They once again charge at the white unit with the **Mercurius** in front with all sixteen PD (planet defensors) deflecting the **Pegasus'** barrage of beams and the **Vayeate** following right at its back. When they get closer the **Vayeate** fires its cannon at full power at the Mercurius' unprotected back, who evades at the very last second costing it its arm. Not expecting this the Pegasus quickly brings up another shield in hopes to hold of the beam, it melts taking its arm along with it and would have destroyed it had it not swerved out of it's trajectory in time. At that moment it observes the **Mercurius** making a swipe at it with its sword, which is now glowing, it miraculously evades its enemies attack once again, but could not react in time as the sword send an arc of energy at its chest badly damaging its cockpit. Shocked the **Pegasus** also failed to counter the **Mercurius'** Thrust as it pierced its chest, pulled it out and it ended when a yellow beam of light, send it spiraling from opponent as it exploded.

**…………End Flashback……………**

They turn towards the fleeing ship already navigating its way through the many obstacles in the Debris belt. -- _Brother should we follow them? --, -- No, we finished our main objective--, --but...--, --I know they couldn't see our suits especial abilities, as they're Laurasias sensors aren't advanced enough to have caught up with the speed of our battle --, --what abut the **Pegasus'** specs? --, -- it was supposed to be finished on Earth, so it didn't have that available; all they could have gotten out of it was probably what it could do, not how it was built. Plus I can feel it, you're as tired as I am; something could happen to one of us in there. So let's not push our luck --, -- Okay then, let's head back --, _with that they begin their trek back to base.

**Location: Earth Orbit (after the Archangel's descent to Earth)**

**C.E. 71**

**Normal P.O.V.**

"We copy that _Icarus……. _Your Identification code has been confirmed, though we were expecting two?"

"It didn't make it." And with that the conversation ended.

Meeting up with the _Vesalius_ who had just recovered from their own battle, they finally start entering ZAFT space.

……**.ON boards the **_**Vesaluis**_**………**

"Enter" as this is said the three last survivors of _ghosts of Junius 7 _enter Le creuset's quarters.

"I hear your mission was a failure, but you seem to not want to go beyond that. Please tell me what happened" with that Shou steps forward and begins his report……….

……**..(well you know what happened)………..**

"…And as we went into the debris belt it seems that they chose not to pursue. We think that they might have been too damaged to continue fighting as the 'red' one seemed to be missing an arm" So ended Shou's report of their mission.

"You said that your commander might have gone insane during his final moments?" asked Le Creuset. "yes sir, he would never have done that if he was himself, he's always put his life on the line for us" was Shou's response. "well then I guess we'll keep that a secret between us, as we wouldn't want to stain his memory with that action. I'll be sure to report this to the council and know that your teams sacrifice will not be in vain. For we've also encountered a Gundam' hearing this they tense " and we have managed to capture four" this makes them gasp. "With yours and our reports we will be ready, so that the Earth Forces will not have the upper hand next time." With that he dismisses them, as they leave he contemplates.

"So, the Atlantic Federation was not alone in this" he says to himself -Their appearance's are similar yet this Pegasus was much more advanced and from what their commander told them it was nuclear powered. Just what has WING-Tech really been doing all this time up here in space? If I were to guess not even their nations government know or they would have flaunted such toys already- taking a look at the picture of all three new units encountered in the failed mission, he can't help but be impressed.-It seems a new player has joined this war, I can't wait to see what destruction lies ahead- he finishes his thoughts with an insane smirk.

**…………_Vesalius'_ hanger……………**

"hey Yzak, did you hear what happened to the Lucen team?" the mentioned silver haired teen, with a scar on the right side of his face looks back to see his 'friend' **Dearka** headed towards him. "Yeah, they failed or something and against two units." He responds. "Don't be hard on them, it seems they lost their commander and only three are what remain of their team" "your point? How could they have been so weak to have lost so badly, their shame to ZAFT as a whole if you ask me" and with that the three mentioned step into the hanger. Seemingly having heard their conversation, the red haired one tries to rush at Yzak were he not being restrained by his teammates. "You BASTARD!!!, you weren't even there, so how could you say such things?" he says still trying to get loose. "Tchh…. Dearka lets go" with that the two members of the Le Creuset team leave the hanger area. Reine is let go after seemingly having calmed down. "Damn it, why did you stop me?" he asks his two companions. "Because what you were about to do was foolish, that was Yzak Joule his mother is on the PLANT supreme council, were you to attack him you would be throwing your rank away" responds Shou their new leader at the moment. "How could you have expected me to just stand there and let him talk about our comrades like that" "we didn't, me or Kaoru would have done it had you not jumped the gun, right Kaoru" she nods "you just saved us the embarrassment". Reine's left eye starts twitching after hearing this "thanks you guys". They nod to each other and then they finally face the four grey machines in the hanger. They can't help but see the resemblance they have to the Pegasus and yet they know that these can't compare from what test they conducted on it before it was destroyed.

**Location: Chaos Archipelago, OZ HQ, underground facility.**

**C.E. 71**

**Heinrich's P.O.V**

I've just received the report and battle data, of the twin's previous battle. To think those two took on a coordinator influenced by the ZERO SYSTEM, it seems I was right in choosing them. Together their teamwork makes the perfect offense and defense, as anyone even Ryoji would have fallen to the Pegasus. The Pegasus was something new I was trying, a unit whose glider could provide the tools for all forms of combat; such a shane it was lost. The spy was finally traced and eliminated, but to think we were betrayed by one of our own officers like that. I guess we'll have to reveal ourselves soon enough.

"Father, you needed me?" I hear Canard say as he enters my office. "Yes, I have a mission for you. It seems the Atlantic Federation has built it's own gundams" I see his surprised reaction "but don't worry they're nothing like ours, but they do seem to have built a new generation of warships" I pause and continue "it seems to have arrived in N. Africa and is due to arrive in Orb soon…… I want you to head to Orb, infiltrate the Archangel and steal its schematics, do this at all costs"

"Understood" and with that he leaves to his next assignment.

Although I myself have begun the construction of our own warship I believe that I can learn a lot from their data and with it I can probably finish at an earlier time.

Everything has begun to unfold…..

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Next: 

_As Canard heads to Orb he meets the bane of his existence. While Ryoji gets his own assignment in OZ's attempt to get back at ZAFT._

_Chapter 2: Priorities_

* * *

Well that's the chapter 1 and I hope you all like it. HAPPY HALLOWEEN! 

Also special thanks to:

**charmeloen80****, Servant, and ****HolyKnight5**

Thanks for reviewing guys


	3. Ch2:Priorities

**Summary (Gundam SeedxWing x-over):** After passing through a space-time anomaly, a scientist from the A.C. timeline winds up in the Cosmic Era before the Beginning of SEED.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing, or Gundam seed/astray/destiny. This work of fiction is just something I'm doing for my own pleasure.

-Thoughts-

"Radio communication"

"Conversation"

"_Telepathic conversation"_

* * *

**Chapter: Priorities**

* * *

**Location: Orb, ****Morgenroete Incorporated, underground.**

**C.E. 71**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Having acquired what he came for and intent on leaving, he walks down the hallways of Orb's famed **Morgenroete **incorporated towards an exit. Disguised in an Orb Lieutenant uniform with a cap, he does his bet to not bring any unwanted attention.

-- Orb really needs to raise the standard of their security, this is a waste of my time -- are his thoughts, as he finally sees his way out. Infiltrating the facility, sneaking into the _**Archangel**_ and hacking into their data banks, was almost too easy a feat for the super coordinator. As a side mission he was ordered to make contact with one of their spies amongst the crew of the _archangel_. She was to give him a disk containing info on the **GAT-X105 Strike** and some of its combat data. After looking over the files and pictures he found out **he** was its pilot and that **he**was in that ship. Not only that but he's described as being a pacifist who refuses to kill, but is a prodigious pilot on the battlefield. Going over it many times he can't believe that such a pitiful person was the reason he was thrown away like garbage, this is the one he must defeat to prove his existence?

**Begin flashback**

A six year old Canard stands in front of a thirty year old Heinrich. "Canard" after making sure he has the child's full attention he continues. "You are very mature boy considering your age and you have done 'well' in all of my tests, yet I can't help but think you are not giving it your all" the child looks at the ground after knowing he has disappointed his 'father'. "You need to understand that I expect excellence from you, not just for my sake but for yours as well" at this the child looks up. "That is why I think it's time you know of your origins" he pauses thinking carefully of his next words. "As you know I'm not your biological father and no I never knew your parents or if you had any" this confuses Canard, even six years old he knows everyone even coordinators need parents to be born. "The reason, you were born in a test tube or an 'artificial womb' as they call it. You were the result of an experiment led by Dr. Ulen Hibiki with the goal of creating the 'Ultimate coordinator'. You apparently didn't meet up to their standards and were considered a 'failure, even though you survived unlike the rest before you'. After they 'succeeded' they decided to dispose of you and that is when I found you" as he finishes he finally notices the shocked look on the child, but he knows it's for the best. He needs to know why he must excel and he would eventually have to be told. Now he can get that out of the way, as the kid will have plenty of time to deal with what he is and he wont have to put up with the emotional backlash that might have come should he tell him later. Finally after a long period of silence Canard speaks "I will do my best to meet 'your' expectations father, I'll become the best. I swear it" he finishes with a hard and determined look in his eyes. Heinrich can't help but smile -Perfect…..-

"Good, I'll hold you to it" as his father prepares to leave Canard has one question to ask.

"Father Do you know his name?" at seeing Heinrich's raise his eyebrows, he elaborates "The 'supposed' ultimate coordinator"

"Hmmmm... I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you, but you must know your priorities are to me not some petty grudge. Do you understand?"

"Yes father"

"Very well, his name is…….."

**End Flashback**

Just as he's a few feet away from the elevator which leads to the surface, it opens revealing three teen's in uniforms of the Atlantic Federation. Two guys and a female, he was about to disregard them until he got a good look at one of the guys. Short brown hair and purple eyes, from the pictiure he just saw he realizes it's **him** right in front of him.

…_..Kira Yamato. _

The person he's hated since his early days as a child. The one who he's always dreamed of killing, the supposed ultimate coordinator. The reason he is a failure.

…_..Kira Yamato._

At the thought of his name he can't help but let his blood boil. As **he** and his companions exit the elevator and begin to walk his way, his right hand start to reach for a small revolver concealed in his right pocket. Just as his fingers start to grip the gun's handle, he remembers his father's words to him on that day.

"……_your priorities are to me not some petty grudge"_ this makes him stop, just as the gun is halfway out of his pocket.

-- If I were to kill him here, my mission would be compromised -- after this revelation he starts to shake from rage. -- But I'll probably never get another chance like this. That ship is supposed to leave today and from what the spy revealed he's likely to get killed before we meet again --. Just as **he **is almost a few steps from his position, he sprints in **his** direction -- I guess I can't help it --.

Just as he passes **him,** they look into each other's eyes. One of pure hatred and the other confused by the others actions. Canard quicly reaches the elevator and heads for the surface. -- you better survive until we meet again, for you'll only die by my hands -- are his thoughts as the elevator opens and he steps out taking one last look at the facility he walks towards the docks.

**With kira**

Still watching the elevator, Kira's contemplating what just happened between him and the orb officer. -- What was that just I felt? And why did he look at me like that? I've never met that person before--.

"Man…… What's his problem" says Tolle. "Did you know that person kira?"

"No" he responds.

"Guys we better hurry back, we've got to get ready for departure today. Remember?" says Miriallia.

"Yeah" "okay"

With that they made their way towards the archangel.

**Location: New Zealand, ZAFT's **_**Stewart**_** Island base **

**C.E. 71**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Sunny skies adorn Steward Island, everyone going about doing their usual business. A military outpost guarding ZAFT's Australia territory southern border, it doesn't see much action because of its remote location. Even so, its still used for storage and research.

"So…… what are you doing on when we go to the mainland tomorrow?" asked a **GINN** pilot to he's partner, as they do another daily patrol of the shore.

"Don't really know…… I guess I'll just find me some girl and enjoy the night. What about you?" is the other **GINN**'s response.

"If you must know, I'm going to……" he's cut short as one of the docked ships explodes. Soon more ships begin to be engulfed in flames and the docking crews are sent into panic.

"Is it an enemy attack?" "Where's it coming from?" "SOMEONE, SOUND THE DAMN ALARMS!" just as the sirens are heard their enemy makes himself known as it rises out of the shore water.

A lone white mobile suit with some blue highlights is finally revealed. Armed with both a large gun and a shield mounted on its shoulders.

Knowing their jobs the two previous pilots begin to engage it. Before they can fire they are taken out by two well aimed shots at their cockpits.

"It must be one of the EA's new units. Everyone be cautious they're rumored to be extremely dangerous" says a squad commander to his four subordinates as they make it to the enemy.

"It's just a natural thinking he can match us. No matter how powerful the mobile suit it can't match up to our skills. I'll take it out in one go" and with that, one of the **GINN**'s rushes forward while drawing its combat blade. The only reaction the enemy shows is aiming its large shoulder mounted cannon at the approaching **GINN**, as it fires a minor beam the **GINN** quickly dodges to the left and begins nearing its target. "Hah! Your too slow TAKE THIS!" The **GINN** finally reaches the white MS and takes a swipe at its cockpit. Only for it to be blocked as its foe brings out a metal pole, which suddenly comes to life as its end begins to glow with energy and takes the form of a spear point. Then in a blink of an eye it splits the **GINN** in half from top to bottom.

Turning towards the squad it goes on the offensive this time itself rushing at them. The previously shocked **GINN** pilots gain their senses and begin to pepper the unit with armor piercing bullets, but their efforts are in vain as the enemy seems to just shrug off their shots. When it reaches them, it swiftly starts to tear them apart in seconds with its beam lance. Just then ZAFT reinforcements arrive to see the remains of their comrades.

"It's only one enemy so we have the advantage, all we have to do is surround it" the three squadrons begin to encircle the unit and start to fire without any results.

"Its armor's too tough for our weapons" "then we'll have to restrain it. We have to hold until the commander gets here" with that in thought they all draw their melee weapons and charge.

The hostile brings its lance forward and begins to spin it with both arms in a display of skill. The first mech to reach it, is skewered and flung into the air as if it weighed nothing. The white unit then begins a scene of carnage

……**4 minutes later……**

Four **GUAIZ** mobile suits arrive at the scene just as the white MS pierces the last of the GINNs and throws it into the shore waters.

"We're too late"

"To think they would only send one unit. Lets show this natural the difference between them and a coordinator"

The four soon take to the air and begin to advance on the attacker.

Inside its cockpit Ryoji finally notices its primary targets.

**Begin Flashback**

"Ryoji lets go over your mission once again. You are to attack ZAFT's _Steward_ Island base, I want you to inflict as much damage as you possibly can. Your next objective is to destroy their new **GUAIZ** units stationed there. Do not leave anyone alive, they must be led to think it was an EA raid"

"Understood"

**End Flashback**

The **GUAIZ** finally make their assault as they start to open fire, this time with beam rifles. Not wanting to scratch his unit, the **Tallgeese **evades by flying straight into the air. The four **GUAIZ **follow in pursuit, but begin to fall behind thanks to the enemy's superior speed.

"It's too fast commander. It's going to get away" one of the **GUAIZ** pilots points out.

"No, it wouldn't go on straight up if it were doing that. Its planning something, so be on your guard" responds their commander.

They loose track of it as it ascends past a cluster of clouds, as they get closer the cloud formation is suddenly split. The Tallgeese dives right into them and caught off guard drives his lance into one of the units. Enraged the other three once again begin their assault and in team effort finally begin to force the enemy on the defensive as they surround it.

-- These guys aren't pushovers --

Ryoji can't help but think as they are actually keeping out of his reach. When he tries to approach one the others force him to dodge, as they use cover fire to give their comrade the time to back away. Knowing he must end this as soon as possible the **Tallgeese** detaches its shield from its left shoulder and brings it front as cover. Ryoji then charges one at full speed, while bringing his shield to the front to take any suppressing fire from his intended target. Gracefully dodging the beam attacks from his other two opponents, he quickly reaches the **GUAIZ** and rams his lance into its shield. The unit tosses it away before it can pierce into the rest of the mech and at close range fires its head mounted guns at his white foe.

Even at close range the bullets do nothing as they bounce off. Just as he finishes the enemy fires its Vulcan guns which actually tear through the **GUAIZ**'s cockpit causing it to explode.

"COMMANDER!!!"

Having lost another of their own, the last two renew their assault this time in tight formation, so as to watch each others back. They know their enemy is too strong to take on in melee combat.

But this is just what it was waiting for, as it sees the two right next two each other it suddenly draws its right shoulder mega cannon and fires at full power right between them. The two not expecting it to switch tactics, try to evade, but their efforts are futile as the extreme heat from such close exposure to the beam causes their mobile suits begin to short-circuit.

-- Such power -- are their last thoughts, as their units explode.

Scanning for anymore enemy mobile suits and finding none, the **Tallgeese** begins to level the base with constant fire from is beam cannon.

After using as many shots as he could and allowing It to recharge he begins to descents to ground level. He then begins to scan for any targets he might have missed; satisfied he dives into the water and heads home.

"Mission accomplished"

**Location: New Delhi, WING-Tech India HQ**

**C.E. 71**

**Normal P.O.V.**

New Delhi, India's capital city and home to WING-Tech incorporated has been the envy of South Asia for the past couple of years. With its bustling metropolis, large skyscrapers and most of all **WING Tower,** the tallest building this side of the world. It symbolizes their standing among its surrounding nations and it is here where all major decisions are made for the corporate giant.

At its highest point is Farruk's office, as president and owner of such a powerful company, he holds a great deal of influence in this nations everyday life.

And it is here where we find him today.

**Farruk's P.O.V.**

"Saja are you sure that this information is reliable?" I ask him. Saja is my most loyal of servants and also my most valuable, as he has proven himself several times.

"I assure you my lord; my informant is very reliable you have my word of honor" he responds while bowing. He is also on of the few that treats me in such a revered manner.

"Then I believe you. Its not that I doubted you, I just needed to make sure, as these are very grave news. Professor Kirioch is a very valuable ally and to think that he would betray my trust like this is somewhat hard to believe" to think he would be building these kinds of things behind my back.

My spy network has already informed me of the EA's new mobile suit. It's no surprise that he built something like this, but the fact I wasn't notified is an insult. It seems I will have to end this little alliance; he has been very useful but too dangerous to keep around. I can't have him and his little army stabbing me in the back later on.

"Saja start making preparations it seems we will have to start making our move soon. Tell our forces to be able to move any day now"

"As you wish my lord" he bows one more time and takes his leave of my office.

I go over the information one more time. They are pictures of some new type of mobile suits from Heinrich's hanger, at his 'OZ' base. It seems Heinrich has been holding out on me. It's started that their nearly indestructible and have serious firepower. Our surveillance also captured footage of the EA's GAT-X models fighting over our ocean and I can't deny that they are formidable machines in battle. I guess it's time once again to check on my investments.

**Location: outskirts of New Delhi, underground facility **_**The Forge**_

**C.E. 71**

**Normal P.O.V.**

About two miles underground _The Forge_ is India's most heavily guarded secret, as it is here that mobile suit production has been going on for almost ten years. Ever since the **Taurus** was introduced Farruk had ordered the construction of many more for his eventual take-over of the government. Not just Taurus', but **Leo**'s and **Virgo**'s as well. Their **Virgo'**s though not as efficient as their OZ counterparts are all built from the Neo-Titanium alloy. Another of Heinrich's creations, it allows them to take more damage than any other 'known' metal.

Riding the elevator down to said facility is Farruk himself, as he makes his yearly visit. When it stops he is greeted by **professor Malvaies** the scientist in charge of _The Forge._

"Welcome lord Farruk, it is a great honor to have you back. Production has bee……" "Silence!" he demands. "I don't have time for your useless one hour update this time. I want to know if you've met my deadline" he narrows his eyes at him at the quivering man daring him to say the wrong answer.

"O-hhh yy-yes o-of course my lord, see for yourself" replies the shaking scientist, as he leads him to the observatory deck overlooking the assembly lines. When he arrives Farruk can't help but smile at the rows upon rows of Mobile Suits before him.

This was his army with which he will assert his rule over Asia and eventually the world.

"You've done well Malvaies. I want you to start preparing them for combat, my troops will soon have need for them" "of course my lord, we'll begin at once" taking one last look Farruk takes his leave and begins to head back.

-I wonder how well they'll fare against your toys, Heinrich-

**Location: Aprilius One, PLANT Supreme Council meeting room**

**C.E. 71**

**Normal P.O.V.**

"**GUAIZ** mass production will soon begin and we estimate for them to replace all our GINN's by the end of the year. With them we'll be able to take on any new units they may come up with." says Patrick Zala, newly appointed supreme council chairman.

"What about WING-Tech's use of nuclear powered units? What is being done about them?" asks Ezalia Joule.

"We also have begun construction of own nuclear powered prototypes. With that, they no longer have the advantage in that aspect" he responds.

"They still pose a threat, shouldn't we deal with them as soon as possible?" she says.

"They are part of a neutral nation and from what Intell has gathered they have no business with the EA. We also can't spare any troops at the moment, as you know we will soon begin major attacks on earth and we will need all the troops we can spare" he finishes leaving no room for argument.

"If no one else has anything to discuss I call this meeting adjourned" with that all representatives leave the room. The chairman is the last to leave the room and heads for his office.

As Patrick Zala enters his office a shadow creeps behind him from the door.

"You've handled that meeting well Mr. 'chairman' " says the shadowed figure. At first startled soon Patrick quickly recognizes the intruder's voice and faces him.

"Rau, must you do this sort of thing every time you visit?" knowing he's been caught the masked ZAFT commander walks into the light.

"Our meanings must not be known, lest rumors begin of you playing favorites. That would not be good for your career or mine" he takes a seat in front of Zala's desk.

"Why have you come anyways? Shouldn't you be getting ready for Operation Spitbreak" asks the elder Zala taking his own seat.

" I know and you can count on me to lead our troops accordingly, but I must know what your really planning to do about WING-Tech?"

"Very well, after our attack on the Alaska I will be sending a ZAFT special forces MS squadron to seize their facility in the pretext that they have been supplying weapons to our enemies. We must find out how they can use nuclear energy" he finishes in an angry voice.

"Their Nation won't stand for it and you know it. By pulling that stunt all you could be doing is just adding a new enemy onto our list"

"That is of little concern; as soon as we win at **JOSH-A** no one else will have the guts to join the EA against us"

Having heard all he needed Le Creuset heads for the door.

"Do pray for my success Mr. Chairman" are his lasts words, as he closes the door on his way out. –You fool, I can't wait to see your face once your little operation fails-.

**Location:** **Chaos Archipelago, OZ HQ, underground facility, Prof. Kirioch's office**

**C.E. 71**

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Father, you wanted to see me?"

These are Canard's words as he enters his pseudo father's office. Yet as he finally sees him, he knows there's something wrong. Heinrich is staring at him with a hard look, one he barely uses when he is disappointed with something.

"Canard, please take a seat" he tells him, as he knows that it'll probably be best for him to take the news he's about to give sitting down. Once he see's him sit he begins.

"As you may already know, the Archangel was on its way to Alaska after leaving Orb"

-That ship? Did it not make it?- is Canard's train of thought.

"Yesterday our agent, sends us a coded that they had arrived"

After saying this Heinrich takes an eerie pause. He knows this is where it get's hard, as he see's Canard's confused face of why he's being told this.

"However she also reported that the strike and it's pilot did not make it"

Canard's face contorts into one of shock and then anger. The teen then suddenly gets on his feet, slams his fists on the desk and starts to scream.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE DIDN'T MAKE IT? HE'S THE ULTIMATE COORDINATOR THERE'S NO WAY SOME ZAFT TRASH COULD'VE HAVE BEATEN HIM!!! I WAS THE ONE DESTINED TO TAKE HIM DOWN!!! ONLY I…."

Heinrich expected this and can sort of understand him, but he must put a stop to his rant before it gets out of control.

"CANARD!!! Your acting like a child what's done is done, don't dwell in it. I also wanted you to face him, but there's nothing we can do about it now"

After seeing Canard calm down a little he continues.

"Even with him gone, you can still prove your existence" Canard suddenly gives him his full attention. "Become the best pilot, don't let anyone beat you, and you will prove your might to the world. Do this and he will become nothing but a shadow in the light of your achievements"

Getting a glint of hope in his eyes Canard smiles "You're right, if he was beaten by a ZAFT pilot then he would've been a waste of my time"

"Well then, you may leave"

"Father, before I go can you tell me the name of his killer?"

"From what ZAFT intelligence has leaked it was the PLANT chairman's own son, Athrun Zala"

And with that canard leaves the room. As he walks the down the hall he begins planning for his new target.

-- Athrun Zala, you'll pay for taking my kill --

**...With Heinrich...**

Back in his office Heinrich contemplates on recent events. Since the war began both sides have been steadily progressing and he feels that one of them will make a move to end the war sooner or later. That is why he's building his machines, to keep the war going on as far as he can. That is OZ's true goal, a goal only he knows, his weapons will keep the balance from tipping to one side. Doing that is his way of proving his existence, by helping what he sees as human progress. He knows that it will only be a matter of time before Farruk make's his move and he will no longer have and ally in India. That is why his second in command is meeting with some high ranking officials of the Eurasian Federation. Over the years they have been undermined by the Atlantic Federation and blue cosmos. There's a high chance that they would accept OZ as an ally to raise their level of power.

His laptop beeps announcing someone trying to contact him.

As he turns on the screen, the face of Callan Manser his representative in military affairs pops up. Wasting no time he addresses him.

"Callan, how did the meeting go?"

"I'm sorry sir, but they're still doubtful that we can help them in any way. It seems they themselves have begun mobile suit production, so I couldn't use that to bargain with them"

"It's alright, you did all you could. We can't reveal too much yet so that was all we could use. You may return"

"Thank you sir"

Ending their conversation Heinrich turns off the laptop and heads out of his office.

Taking an elevator he begins to descent to the lowest levels of the base. When he reaches the bottom floor he steps out into the dark lab and begins the finishing touches on what he views as the future of warfare.

Booting up the computers, its designation appears.

PROJECT: N.A.G.A.

* * *

_Next:_

_As the war begins to heat up, ZAFT's new experimental prototype is stolen. Hyperion's and Dreadnought's duel ends with the intrusion of two uninvited guests._

_Chapter 3: Mind Tricks_

* * *

I know its bit short, but I'll make it up in the next chapter. 


	4. Ch3:Mind Tricks

c

**Summary (Gundam SeedxWing x-over):** After passing through a space-time anomaly, a scientist from the A.C. timeline winds up in the Cosmic Era before the Beginning of SEED.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing, or Gundam seed/astray/destiny. This work of fiction is just something I'm doing for my own pleasure.

-- Thoughts --

"Radio communication"

"Conversation"

_-- Telepathic conversation --_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Mind Tricks**

* * *

**Location: space**

**C.E. 71**

**Normal P.O.V.**

**Hyperion **blocks another shot from the **Dreadnaught**'s _pristis beam reamers_, its pilot knows he won't be able to keep it up for long. **Hyperion** has already sustained some damage while the enemy is still unscathed and to make maters worse the units "_light wave shield'"_ on its right hand is draining too much of its battery power. Just having recently used the _Armure Lumierr _360 degree shield to take out a ZAFT squadron, he can't use it again until he recharges his battery. This is exactly why he must capture the ZAFT prototype; its N-Jammer Canceller holds the key to fixing his energy problem. Easier said than done, the ZAFT unit has been besting him since the battle began and to add salt to the wound its pilot's just a kid. As soon as the Dreadnaught stops its assault he takes his chance to counter-attack.

He had severy underestimated him.

"….please stop, it's pointless to continue fighting" Is the **Dreadnaught**'s response as it blocks most shots with its composite shield.

Hearing this, **Hyperion**'s pilot finally snaps. -- Balsam Arendo the "Eagle of Artemis" does not lose to kids, especially coordinators at that, Not ever --

"SHUT UP!! YOU LITTLE BASTARD!!! DON'T YOU DARE LOOK DOWN ON ME!" Forgetting all sense of logic Hyperion charges the dreadnaught while shooting its beam sub-machine gun without even aiming.

-- Such rage…… He's lost it! I'll have to quickly end this --

Inside **Dreadnaught** Prayer Reverie, troubled by what he senses of the Hyperion's pilot prepares his to finish it. Using the units **DRAGOON** **System, **he directs the two beam reamers to each of the Hyperion's sides, while the Dreadnaught takes the front ready to initiate a tri-point attack.

Not before once again giving his adversary the option of retreat.

"Please its over already, just leave"

No response.

-- I guess there's no other choice --, but before he can end it his sensors alert him to an approaching unknown.

As a visual comes up, it's revealed to be another **Hyperion**.

"Heh.., Balsam who would've thought you'd end up like this. I'll show you how a real ace fights." 

The new arrival faces the **Dreadnaught** and announces himself, "Listen up, the names Ivan Zamboise, pilot of **Hyperion unit 2**, I'm here to retrieve the nuclear powered mobile suit, so hand it over and I f just might just let you live".

"Ivan don't get too full of yourself, this kid dangerous, we'll have to work together if we want to have a chance in beating him". Balsam in **Hyperion unit 1** took the recent distraction to maneuver his way of Prayer's trap.

Ivan can't help but laugh at his suggestion, "you idiot, if both of us go against it, it wont even be a fight. Besides I want to tests the skills of the twerp who left the "_Eagle of Artemis'_" in such bad shape".

Angered after just being insulted he loudly responds, "I was put in charge of this mission! Now stop with this foolish discussion and let's disable that unit now!".

Knowing he just pulled rank on him, Ivan reluctantly agrees, "Okay okay…… Sheesh"

"Don't you guys think this is a bit unfair, two grown men picking on a little kid just isn't cool", says Lowe Gear as the **Astray Red Frame** pulls up beside **Dreadnaught**'s right.

"I guess I can't let you have all the fun and I do need some payback for what happened earlier", Gai Murakumo in the** Blue Frame** joins on the **Dreadnaught**'s left side.

Balsam had totally forgotten about the **Junk Guild** and the **Serpent's Tail** Gundams, Whom he had encountered earlier in its search for the **Dreadnaught. **"So you're still here I thought you had run away", --Damn now we're outnumbered! Damn I should have killed them when I had the chance, what now?--.

Just then Ivan comes up with a solution, "Balsam how about you keep those two busy while I complete our mission".

Even though contradictory to his previous decision, he agrees to Ivan's plan since the situation has changed for the worse. "Very well, but be quick about it my suit's battery power's going low", activating their light wave shields they charge.

Just as they're halfway there they receive a message from their support ship the _**Ortigia.**_

"Operative Balsam! We have just det……ZZZPT……" just before it can finish it explodes.

This causes both Hyperion units to cease their attack and look towards ball of smoke that was once their ship. As it begins to disperse, they make out the forms of two unknown models.

……**Flashback……**

"Sarah" "Francois"

"Yes…" "…sir?" the aforementioned teens respond in mock salute.

-- These brats! --

"We've intercepted a message from ZAFT concerning a nuclear powered mobile suit. After contacting Prof. Kirioch, he gave the orders for you two to find and destroy it.

"Why…" "…destroy it?" they ask, curious as to why not capture it to see what ZAFT has been up to.

"If I were to guess, I'd say it's the most efficient way to keep it from the hands of the Earth's forces, who by now will probably know of its existence as well"

"We…" "…understand"

……**End Flashback……**

The **Mercurius** and **Vayeate** have been observing the battle for quite a while. They had chosen not to interfere, with the intention of gathering data on the new gundam units, but after the arrival of the second **Hyperion** they had decided it was taking too long, thus they mad themselves known.

"We are…" "…very sorry…" "…for that..." "…but we like to…" "…make a big **entrance**" they make _sentai_ (superhero) team pose, as their cheerful voices are heard on an open frequency.

Next they both face the Dreadnaught.

"We were…" "…ordered to…" "…destroy that machine…" "…and if any of you…" "…get in our way…" "…you will DIE!!!" they finish in unison and begin to approach the **Dreadnaught**.

Shortly after listening to their announcement Balsam's **Hyperion** **unit** heads towards them.

"You bastards! how dare you do that to my ship, Ivan watch those three for a bit, I'll be done with the two clowns in no time" because of the situation Balsam is most annoyed, as now he can't get re-supplied after his taxing battle against Prayer. It's only a matter of time before his out of power and left completely vulnerable, worst of all he'll have to rely on Ivan for protection.

He engages full thrusters and heads for the two new threats, intent on eliminating them before his unit shuts down.

_--__ Sarah deal with him -- _

The **Vayeate** raises its sniping cannon, takes aim and shoots at **Hyperion unit 1.**

Who activates its light wave shield and blocks, but is pushed back by the force of the beam. It tries charging once again this time laying some cover fire forcing the Vayeate and Mercurius to dodge. **Vayeate** fires another precise shot at the attacking Hyperion, once again forcing it to block with the same results as before.

-- He's too reliant on that shield of his now is he --; making this observation, Sarah charges the **Vayeate**'s cannon at full power and fires.

Balsam manages to block this time as well, but unlike before his shield dissipates from the strain caused by the attack. Without his shield, the beam goes right though the arm, through the cockpit, and continues right through its back.

**Hyperion unit 2**, after seeing Balsams demise decides that his seriously outnumbered and begins to retreat.

**Mercurius** gives chase.

"Bastard let me leave, you can have the kid if you want" panic and fear is evident through Ivan's voice, as he tries to shake his pursuer off with a hail of shots from his beam gun.

The only response he receives is the Mercurius firing its beam rifle at him.

When the **Mercurius** steadily begins to catch up, Ivan notices that unlike its partner it doesn't have a large gun. Because of this he decides to use his suits most powerful ability.

Stopping, he activates his **Hyperion**'s Armure Lumiere 360 degree shield, which manages to stop his opponent's shots. Seeing the tables have turned he begins to fire without restraint, hoping to destroy his enemy before the five minutes are up.

**Mercurius** continuously dodges and returns fire, though none of his shots seem to get through **Hyperion** **unit 2**'s defense.

Deciding he's played enough Francois detaches the **Mercurius**' _buster sword _and rushes at Hyperion, while using the flat side of the sword to block. When it finally reaches the defense bubble he swipes in at it with full force, but the blade recoils in a shower of sparks. Sensing danger he immediately backs away as Hyperion counterattacks with another barrage of beam fire.

"Heh, there's no way you can get through, just give up and leave before I change my mind", Ivan arrogantly suggests.

- -Damn! Not even _gundanium_ could get through. I didn't want to use it so soon, but I guess there's no other choice --

And with that **Mercurius** charges once again blade at the front.

Seeing his opponent try the same maneuver once again, Ivan decides to hold his fire. He will strike at the exact moment the red unit recoils from attempting such a stupid attack.

-- What the? --; as it gets closer he sees that unlike before the unknown mobile suit is coming at him with his sword ready for thrust, but the biggest difference is that it has begun to glow a golden hue.

Just as it reaches **Hyperion unit 2,** it rams the blade against its energy shield. This time it completely goes through managing to reach **Hyperion**'s cockpit and ending the life of another Eurasian ace.

It immediately explodes, leaving only some slag pieces metal that were once a gundam and the **Mercurius** totally unscathed.

It turns back towards the three remaining gundams.

"I hope you guys will be more entertaining"

* * *

……**Junk Guild ship **_**ReHOME**_**……**

"Professor, we've lost the other Hyperion's signal" states a distressed Kisato Yamabuki, the youngest member of Lowe's junk guild team.

"First the Eurasian Federation now these two, it's just isn't our day today is it?" Liam Garfield the only coordinator among their crew asks the woman next to him.

"Well you've been shot, so I guess you have every right to say that" respond the woman only known as the professor. Earlier they had been boarded by Balsam and his men who had attempted to steal the **Dreadnaught**, during this he had shot Liam in his left shoulder before they managed to escape.

Looking back at the ships screen monitor she can't help but be impressed by two mechs as they had just beaten the **Hyperion units** "ultimate" defence as if nothing.

"So who whose side do you think they're from?" Liam asks

"Who do you think?" she responds.

"From the sound of their voices they seemed awfully young, so they must obviously be coordinators and their unit's design screams ZAFT to me"

She admits that he made a very good assumption but she notices that he overlooked one fact.

"Do you remember that in their introduction they said, "_We were ordered to __**destroy**__ that machine". _Why would they try destroy it when a ZAFT squadron was just sent to retrieve it, I just can't help but feel they aren't with ZAFT either".

"It obviously doesn't belong to the Earth forces so who then… Orb?" Liam suggests.

"No Erica (Erica Simmons, Orb's Mobile Suit head engineer and a good friend of hers) would have known about this" running out of candidates she decides to contact them and see what she info she can gain from them.

"This is the Junk Guild ship ReHOME to the two unidentified mobile suits. We have a non-aggression treaty in place preventing any attack against our members, please desist your hostile actions or this will be reported"

……**Outside……**

"…We have a non-aggression treaty in place preventing any attack against our members, please desist your hostile actions or this will be reported"

"I'm sorry lady, but OZ isn't part of any such treaty", **Mercurius'** pilot responds.

_--__ Brother! -- _Sarah quickly berates him.

It takes a moment for Francois to realize the slip of his tongue.

_-- Sorry about that --_

_-- Lets just finish the mission --_ she responds.

They both begin to advance on the **Dreadnaught** and its companions.

"Oh man, hey Gai you think I could borrow that sword of yours?" asks Lowe, after seeing the red one's huge sword in action he feels the _Gerbera Straight_ might not be the adequate weapon to take him on.

"Sorry, but it seems I'll need it for this fight" is Gai's reply, as he brings forth the **Blue** **Frame**'s 20 meter _tactical Arms sword_.

Seeing this as a challenge Francois is the first to begin as he charges the **Blue Frame** and they both begin a one on one sword duel.

Just as Lowe's about to assist, Sarah in the **Vayeate** begins her assault. She continuously fires at the **Dreadnaught** and **Red Frame** to keep them from interfering.

Both previously mentioned mobile suits are hard pressed to evade its shots, being careful not to block if necessary knowing what may happen if they do. Looking towards Gai's duel, which seems to be evenly matched gives Lowe and Idea.

"Prayer, lets double team that blue one while Gai keeps the other one busy, if we can take it out of commission then we can overpower the red one" agreeing with Lowe's plan they both begin to carefully advance on the **Vayeate**.

As Sarah sees them approach, she decides to get rid of the **Red Frame**. Consecutively firing well placed, low powered beams, she begins to force him to block with his blade. Each time he blocks, he's pushed closer to the **Dreadnaught** which after seeing him being thrown about gets in front to give Lowe some time to recover. As she begins firing at the Dreadnaught she can't help but feel a familiar feeling from it, thinking it not important at the moment she charges her next shot at maximum output and aims.

Inside **Dreadnaught** Prayer senses great danger headed his way; he engages full thrusters and moves out of his current spot. At the same time telepathically telling Lowe to do the same, who does as told even though he's weirded out about prayer being in his head.

Just as predicted a great beam of golden light passes through their previous positions.

Sarah is shocked by what just happened, as she was sure she had them, she repeats it again a couple of times but they both manage to get out of the way each time before her fast paced beams can reach them.

-- How? --

Having had enough of being on the defensive Prayer begins to charge at Vayeate while shooting some cover fire. As he nears his opponent he detaches his pristis beam reamers and commands them towards the **Vayeate**.

Sarah herself is annoyed as the Dreadnaught seems to be able to evade everyone one of her shots. Not only that but that strange feeling is getting stronger, just as the pristis guns began heading towards her she realizes what it is.

She decides to confirm it.

_-- So, you're just like us? --_

Prayer stops as he realizes that someone just spoke to him telepathically. Wanting to make sure he heard right asks.

_-- Are you from that blue unit? --_

_-- Yes --_

_-- Then w__e shouldn't be fighting; you should understand that more than anyone, you can "feel__**"**__ their pain can't you? --_

_-- Of course, that's why I'v__e been trained to tone them out. There's no way we can kill if we always have to worry about that --_

_-- Why would you want to kill in the first place? --_

_-- It__'s why we were born. People like us were meant to be weapons why else were we given these abilities? If not why are you in a mobile suit? --_

_-- It didn't intend to fight with it --_

_-- But you are though, you can't change reality, if you had chosen or not circumstances led you here for that exact purpose --_

_-- What? --_

_-- It's our purpose to fight or else our abilities have no other use --_

_-- You're wrong! --_

_-- Sister I see you found someone else… --_

Slap

"PRAYER SNAP OUT OF IT!" yells a very distressed Kazahana Aja. She had accompanied prayer on this battle to keep an eye on him.

"What happened?" Prayer responds as he once again becomes aware of his surroundings. He had never had a two-way telepathic conversation with anyone before, having not wanted to lose the link he concentrated too hard and lost focus of his surroundings.

"You spaced out for a couple of minutes, Gai and Lowe's mobile suits are out commission and they've been trying to contact you ever since" she replies.

"That can't be" turning the **Dreadnaught** around he looks for his allies, it's not a pretty sight.

The **Blue Frame** is just a torso floating in space with all its limbs cleanly cut off and what remains of its blade is two mangled pieces of metal.

The **Red Frame** is better off as only its arms are missing yet from its condition it seems it's out of this fight.

"Man and I thought this would be more of a challenge, well I guess all that's left is to finish you off" **Mercurius** slowly approaches the **Dreadnaught **sword at the ready.

**Vayeate** takes aim.

"WAIT! If it's a challenge you want let us finish the **Dreadnaught**. I guarantee that once were done it will be much stronger" Gai pleads, knowing Kazahana is inside their target he hopes to buy them some time.

_-- Francois this is taking too long --_

_-- Come on, Sis I really want to see how good I am compared to others like us --_

_-- We've sparred before? --_

_-- But we've never dueled to the death --_

An eerie pause follows

_-- __……Very well --_

"Okay it's a deal" Francois excitedly agrees.

Just as soon as he agrees Sarah decides impose a deadline.

"But you have three days and we'll tag along to keep an eye on you, if you back out we'll kill everyone of you"

"I understand" Gai accepts, he had expected something like this.

Having come to a mutual agreement the **Red Frame** and the** Dreadnaught** heads back towards the ReHOME, the former bringing the severely damaged **Blue Frame** along with it.

……**Junk Guild ship **_**ReHOME**_**……**

As Gai climbs out of **the Blue Frame**'s cockpit, everyone heads towards him clearly waiting for an explanation.

"So was what you said to those two true?" asks Lowe, hoping it is or they're screwed.

"Yes, I had been entrusted by my employer to protect the **Dreadnaught** and its secrets, but as the way things are now, I don't think that he would disagree with me making this decision" he turns to Lowe. Bringing forth a suitcase he opens it, revealing a disk.

"Lowe, I think you're the only one that can build this in this short amount of time. That is unless you were just blowing hot air about being such a great mechanic" he says with a smirk on his face.

"I'll show you! There's nothing I can't build" not realizing he has just been manipulated Lowe snatches the disk and quickly heads towards the Bridge. They follow and upon arriving, find him typing coordinates into their navigation system.

"So were we headed?" Liam asks what's on everyone's mind.

"You'll see" he answers in his typical cheerful fashion.

* * *

**Location: **_**Sahaku**_** family space fortress **_**Ame-no-Mihashira**_** (after the EA invasion of ORB).**

**C.E. 71**

**Normal P.O.V.**

"WOW THIS PLACE IS AWESOME" Lowe loudly exclaims. Looking around he knows he came to the right place.

"I can't believe it" Liam himself is amazed at the number of **Astray**'s stationed at the station. From their position in one of the catwalks they can even see some gundams among them.

Suddenly the doors open at the other end of the catwalk and through them approaches the regal form of Rondo Mina Sahaku. She is flanked by two of her Socius clones, whom like always have an empathic look on their faces.

"May I ask… what you Junk Techs want?" she calmly asks.

Lowe coming out of his hype after seeing all of the high tech gear answers "Hm? It's been a while. The truth is… I wish to use the equipment here"

"What did you say?" Mina asks, irritated by the laid back fashion he said this.

"I just want to build some complicated stuff"

"Oh? And what will I gain from helping you?"

"We're building this for ourselves. No data will be left over. So please don't publicize this"

"Hmph. this is pointless I was even curious of your motives initially… You're still the simple minded fools you always were. Even if I were to become involved with you guy's…"

Sporting a murderous look she continues "…GHINA'S DEATH IS UNFORGIVABLE!!"

Looking over the facility once again he asks, "Gina? Who's that?" not waiting for a reply he continues. "Anyway, the working environment of this place is truly perfect. Everyone's eyes are filled with motivation and excitement. Though I've seen lot's of factories… Whether it's the equipment or the workers themselves this place is the best. You're such a good person"

"A good person? How?" Mina baffled by his last statement asks.

"Without a good supervisor, such a working environment would be impossible"

"Everyone here is a refugee from ORB, Due to the war. They rely on me… They rely on the Sahaku family. It's my duty to protect them, to protect my nation"

They're conversation is interrupted as the stations alarms sound.

"WHATS THE MATTER?!"

On screen a battalion of GINN's approaches the station

Ghina decides to explain.

"Enemies. We have many of them, all because of the resources and influence we have. But the Ame-no-Mihashira will never fall."

Outside, GINN's are being destroyed left and right by the stations Gundam's and Astray's.

"I must protect this place and prevent ORB from being destroyed. All of Earth has already fallen into the Atlantic Federation's hands. If this place falls ORB's citizen's will no longer have refuge"

Perplexed Lowe scratches his head and says "Although I don't understand politics… Isn't a nation where people can gather? No matter where these people go even if only one remains…they will continue to put all their effort into working for the sake of their nation. Location doesn't matter right?"

Seeing no reaction from mina he clarifies.

"The Junk guild is the same our organization has no solitary location so our members are scattered throughout the world"

"A nation refers to the people not the location. Hm…" says a contemplating Mina. -- I see. All because he was facing this boy, Ghina… --

Having come to decision she decides to leave "all right you may do as you wish".

"Thanks a lot" Lowe exclaims happily. "OH RIGHT!! Sorry, but I don't have any money to pay for the usage fee" he sheepishly says.

Glancing back she responds "you've already paid it". She takes her leave, leaving Lowe confused by her last statement.

Remembering what he came for he gets to work "RIGHT THEN!! LET'S BEGIN!!!"

Soon all the Junk Guild members begin to aid Lowe in their newest project, with some help from Serpent's Tail.

All accept one.

-- Where's prayer? -- Kazahana asks herself, not finding him among the group, she begins to look for him.

……**B****reak……**

She later finds him by one of the windows, looking towards empty space.

"Prayer, are you alright?" she asks him, after seeing the pensive look on his face.

"They're out there"

"Huh?…… Oh! **them**" at first confused she realizes who he means. -- I guess they wouldn't give up so easily --

"Why has it turned out like this?" he says after a while.

Not really knowing what he means she asks "what do you mean"

"I've met others like me for the first time and we have to kill each other. Why? will I turn out like them someday?" he asks tears threatening to fall out of his eyes.

"I can't say I know, but they're not like you. Those guys like to mercilessly kill, but you are not like that and will never be, so don't categorize yourself with them"

"Thank you, Kazahana" he smiles.

-- Why are they like that though? --

* * *

……**3 Days later……**

**Location: Lagrange four Abandoned Colony Zone**

**C.E. 71**

**Normal P.O.V.**

_-- __Hm. So… its finally time --_ Francois greets Prayer as he moves towards they move towards the site of their duel. **Vayeate** and those inside the ReHOME stay out of the area, so as to not interrupt

_-- Before we begin__, I have to ask. Why are you doing this? --_

_-- Doing what? --_

_-- Why are we fighting to the death, there's no point in it. You can have the Dreadnaught if you want --_

_-- Because I want to test myself, I wish to compare my strength to yours --_

_-- Even if it might mean your death? --_

_-- The moment you enter a mobile suit your life is on the line, its war kid get used to it.__ Besides you should be worrying about yourself --_

_-- It's only a weapon if you treat it like one --_

_-- I didn't come here to talk, fight me! --_

**Mercurius** starts of with laser fire forcing the **Dreadnaught** (which is now sporting giant X-like protrusions on its back) to move. This goes on for a while as **Dreadnaught** seems to be content with just evading, not bothering to retaliate at the least.

-- That's it! -- engaging his thrusters an irritated Francois directs his machine towards the **Dreadnaught** in an incredible bout of speed. When finally getting there he withdraws the beam saber from behind his shield and begins to swipe at it. Prayer manages to evade each one thanks to his spatial awareness; once again this seems to further irritate the **Mercurius'** pilot.

_-- will you stop running away! --_

_-- I will not fight you --_

_-- We had a deal! If you won't do your part then I guess we'll just have to kill your little friends --_

_-- Don't bargain with people's lives as if mere objects --_

_-- __When it all comes down to it were all expendable. Why do you fight for them? Why risk your life for such weaklings? --_

_-- Because… because of everyone I've managed to make it this far and I will protect them, even from you if I have to!! --_

Angered by his opponents disregard for human life, Prayer activates the **Dreadnaught**'s Dragoon bits and pristis reamers.

Inside **Mercurius**, Francois can sense the impending danger, as he sees the detached modules approach. Soon enough they open fire and begin to from a web of beam fire, forcing the Mercurius on the defensive. Were it not for his ability to sense danger he knows he would not have lasted long against such a weapon. Suddenly their rate of fire increases as they begin to encircle him, he manages to use his shield to block some shots which he could not outmaneuver, thus was trapped as soon enough more approach his unprotected back.

Before they can reach him the disks on the Mercurius backs detach themselves and form their familiar energy barrier, managing to stop the attack just in time.

-- What the? -- Prayer is startled by this new ability. The planet defensors then begin to encircle the **Mercurius** in and octagon pattern, providing it total coverage from any angle.

Once again the **Dreadnaught**'s Dragoon bits begin to fire. Not having any result, as the defensors prove too strong to break through, but he does not desist and tries repeatedly to look for some weakness.

_-- Why continue? This match has been decided already. If you can't get break my defense then you're done for --_ states a disappointed Francois, he had hoped the match would had been more challenging.

Though displeased, Prayer see's he has a point and takes a different approach. With his command, the Dragoons take position around his foe, repeatedly firing.

_-- How did you turn out like this? What has your childhood been like to make you like this? --_

……**Flashback……**

"It's them"

"Such freaky children"

"Have you heard of all the weird things that happen around them?"

"They never talk to anybody"

"Never look them in the eye"

"Nobody wants them"

"I feel sorry for whoever takes them"

"Don't play with them, if you do you might stay here forever"

"They're possessed I tell you"

These were among the many comments they tended to overhear as they grew up. Sarah and Francois had spent the first six years of their life in an orphanage in France. Never being understood, being different from normal children, made the staff of the orphanage weary and fearful, as such is their expected reaction of the unknown. Soon after many seasons they noticed how children came and left, they were the only ones that couples avoided as none seemed to feel comfortable around them. They had given up hope of ever leaving, but then _he_ came.

In his search for potential operatives, Prof. Kirioch had heard about them, interested he had gone to see for himself the "devil twins". After observing them for a period of time, he noticed how they could seemingly communicated without uttering a word, they were far more mature than the other children, and last they themselves they had noticed him.

_-- __Please stop watching us – _From what he saw they had not moved their lips yet he had clearly heard it. He stared at them, they stared back.

They were perfect.

It wasn't too hard to gain their custody. The orphanage was almost too happy to be rid of them, just as they were of leaving. Their hopes of a warm home and a loving family, was not to be. Afterwards they had donned the happy masks they now wore and only they truly knew themselves.

Their life had been predetermined since birth.

Their abilities had only one use.

Fighting.

It was their purpose.

They lived their lives according to this.

……**End Flashback……**

_--_ _Someone like you who's lived a happy life... will never understand! --_

Prayer puts his new plan into motion. The Dragoons now encircle the **Mercurius** once again, though this time they don't open fire like before, as they emit a screen of light that begins to connect them together.

A triangular prism of energy forms around the red mobile suit. It sends out its defensors, breaking their octagonal formation, but they are repelled once they hit the barrier.

_-- Don't think it's over just yet! __--_ The defensors return to the **Mercurius**' back and draws its buster sword once again. Though before it can swing at it, the barrier vanishes, the Dragoon bits once holding it together, are now aiming for the limb joints of the enemy mobile suit. The stunned Mercurius with it weapon still in mid-wing realizes he's been had.

_-- I'm finishing this now__! --_

_-- No… --_ Francois could detect, but not respond fast enough, as the Dragoons opened fire from several different angles.

A blanket of smoke now covers the **Mercurius.**

Prayer takes a deep breath, it was finally over. He did not aim to kill, but the attack would surely leave his enemy crippled. Just then he receives hails from his allies.

"Prayer, you did it!"

"You showed him how it's done"

"Great job little buddy"

"Lowe was right you really Pul… SHIT!!!"

Confused by the last message he zooms his camera's back towards his opponent.

The smoke had now dissipated and left behind was Mercurius form. Aside from the loss of its former sheen and some missing chunks of armor, it looked basically unharmed.

_-- What? How?... I know I hit you --_ Things now looked grim, that was his last hope.

"Ha… a…HAHA… HAHAHAHA… HAHAHAHAHAHA……"

Suddenly Francois' laughter is heard over the comm. When it finally dies down he speaks, _-- I can't believe it. I lost to someone like you, of all people. A deals a deal we'll let you leave, but that unit will… --_

He pauses, as he receives a top priority message from base.

_-- Sarah, did you get that? --_

_-- Yes I did. Lets finish this and… --_

_-- There's no time! We must abort. Let's go --_

_-- But Francois we… --_

_-- Returning to base is our top priority right now. Let's go __--_ not waiting for a response, he takes off.

Hesitant, Sarah looks toward the Dreadnaught and to where Francois had left. Seeing no other choice she also takes her leave.

She doesn't like to leave things undone but the encoded message was clear.

_El Dorado_ was under attack and they were needed.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

Next 

_Kira and Canard meet once again, this time on the battlefield. All sides make their moves as the war heats up and OZ bears its fangs against those that threaten it._

_Chapter 4: Descending Wings_

* * *

Well it's been a while, but at last I updated. 

The next chapter we'll be happening roughly around the same time this one began. I just couldn't really fit it all without taking too long

Here's some info on the **Vayeate** and **Mercurius**

**Model number:** OZ-13MSX1  
**Code name:** Novus Vayeate  
**Unit type:** mobile suit  
**Manufacturer:** OZ  
**Operator:** OZ  
**First deployment:** CE 70  
**Accommodation:** pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso  
**Dimensions:** head height 16.3 meters  
**Weight:** empty 8.1 metric tons; max gross weight unknown  
**Armor materials:** gundanium alloy  
**Powerplant:** ultracompact fusion reactor, power output rating unknown  
**Equipment and design features:** sensors, range unknown; self-destruct system; PX System  
**Fixed armaments:** precision sniping beam particle cannon, powered by external energy collector

**Optional hand armaments**: beam gun; gundanium shield mounts beam saber

**Remote weapons**: 8 x planet defensors, generates defensive energy field

- Built by Professor Kirioch, this is a long range combat mobile suit. It's mostly based on the original model, but has a few exceptions such as a shield, beam gun and saber, as well as its own planet defensors, to aid it in case it is forced into a close range battle. Its beam cannon had also been altered; it was changed to a thin, but long barrel. The result is a smaller, but more concentrated beam meant for one-hit kills. The addition of the PX System was to provide the pilot with the ability of perfect accuracy.

**Model number**: OZ-13MSX2  
**Code name**: Novus Mercurius  
**Unit type**: mobile suit  
**Manufacturer**: OZ  
**Operator**: OZ  
**First deployment**: CE 70  
**Accommodation**: pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso  
**Dimensions**: head height 16.3 meters  
**Weight**: empty 7.6 metric tons; max gross weight unknown  
**Armor materials**: gundanium alloy  
**Powerplant**: ultracompact fusion reactor, power output rating unknown  
**Equipment and design features**: sensors, range unknown; self-destruct system; PX System; custom jet thrusters  
**Fixed armaments**: 16 meter Buster Sword, attached on its back  
**Optional hand armaments**: beam gun; gundanium shield, mounts beam saber  
**Remote weapons**: 8 x planet defensors, generates defensive energy field

- Built by Professor Kirioch, it is a close range combat mobile suit. Based on the original model, it was greatly improved with the addition of its Buster Sword, and redesigned thrusters, though because of these additions, its planet defensors had to be reduced to 8 so as to make room and a safe precaution to not overload its reactor with more demand on energy. Its PX System was installed to further improve performance, if the pilot were to be in a tight spot.


End file.
